¿Amigos nada más?
by Lucila Pataky
Summary: CAP 19 UP!: TERMINADO! Ron acaba de descubrir que está enamorado de Herms, pero no sabe que hacer. Intenta pedirle ayuda a Harry, pero este se ha convertido en un maniaco sexual incapaz de amar atina con cualquier cosa que camine y respireRHr.
1. Confesiones

**1) Confesiones**

_Ya terminaste de babear la mesa Weasley?_

_¿Eh¿Que? _– preguntó súbitamente el pelirrojo saliendo de su trance.

_Llevas horas mirándola, sólo invítala a salir_

_De… de que hablas Malfoy?_

Un muchacho pálido de cabellera rubia se acercó aún más al chico, intimidándolo con sus ojos grises.

_Crees que nací ayer Weasley? Llevas tanto rato babeando por esa sangre sucia que ya dejó de ser chistoso._

Al fondo del gran comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, algunos alumnos de sexto y quinto año soltaron risas tontas al escuchar las palabras de Draco.

_Como ves, ya estamos todos al tanto de tú… situación (sin mencionar que te observábamos desde hace horas), de hecho, no me sorprendería que hasta un Hufflepuff se diera cuenta de que estas enamorado de la sabelotodo. Ahora invítala a salir para que nos sigamos riendo cuando ella te rechace._

_¡Ella no me re… espera un segundo, yo no estoy enamorado de ella. So… sólo la miraba porque… sufrió de diarrea esta mañana… si, eso, y… nos pidió a mi y a Harry que le avisáramos si… su túnica comenzaba a oler mal o la tenía manchada… si, eso fue lo que nos dijo. _- mintió el pelirrojo

_Mientes tan mal como te vistes Weasley, en serio… De partida, donde esta Potter ahora? Ah, y hablando de él, podrías pedirle algunos consejos, por que por lo que veo, tu solo no te la manejas muy bien. Ahí te ves._

Dicho esto, Draco Malfoy volvió a sentarse en su respectiva mesa ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de casa, quienes esperaban que este les contara lo que recién había ocurrido.

En la mesa de Griffindor, Ron volvía a observar a Hermione. Esta vez de reojo para no levantar más sospechas con los de Slytherin. En verdad era hermosa. Hasta hablando con Parvati con la boca llena de puré y albóndigas de cerdo era hermosa. Estaba enamorándose de su mejor amiga y no podía evitarlo. Tenía que contárselo a Harry… y fue ahí cuando Ron se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no estaba comiendo con él.

Terminada la cena y con el estómago vacío (no pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplar a Hermione), Ron corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la sala común de Griffindor en donde esperaba encontrar a Harry. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y su amigo tenía que ser el primero en saberlo.

_"Abre la puerta, oh bella dama, que con tus encantos os pareces a una rana"_ – dijo el pelirrojo.

_Creo que se olvidó de la contraseña nuevamente SEÑOR WEASLEY –_ dijo la mujer gorda en la pared. La habían vuelto a colocar después de que superó el haber sido rasgada por Sirius Black.

_Creí que me dejarías entrar si contaba un chiste o te adulaba… esa es la contraseña¿no?_

_Puede ser –_ respondió la Señora Gorda _– Pero no encuentro gracioso y mucho menos adulador que me parezca a una rana._

_Oh, no… el chiste estaba en la parte de bella dama –_ replicó el joven con una risita que se perdía levemente en la comisura de los labios.

_Insolente –_ y dicho esto se hizo la dormida. No tenía intención de seguir discutiendo, y mucho menos de abrirle la puerta habiendo sido insultada de esa forma.

_Tengo la impresión de que no te caigo muy bien¿verdad? –_ preguntó Ron, a lo cual el cuadro le respondió con un ronquido sonoro.

Cuando Ron ya se había resignado a no entrar hasta entrada la noche, Alguien hablo por encima de su hombro:

_"Pelo negro como el ébano, ojos azules como el mar… oh señora imponente¿me dejaría entrar?" –_ La señora Gorda sonríe ante la adulación hecha en estupenda rima y abre la puerta gustosa.

_Buena rima Hermione –_ dijo Ron tratando de mantener la calma y no ruborizarse

_Si leyeras más también la sabrías Ron – _respondió Hermione en un tono de superioridad mientras entraba a la sala común –_ lo saqué de Blancanieves y los siete enanos._

_Oh, cierto –_ dijo el pelirrojo aún tratando de recordar aquel libro

_Dios¿Que hora es? –_ preguntó la castaña

_Son las 9 y 30 –_ respondió Ron mirando el reloj anticuado que su padre le había regalado la navidad pasada

_Aún es temprano… y la chimenea sigue encendida¿porque no conversamos? Los sillones se ven agradables._

Como buen hombre que es, en 4 segundos Ron imaginó a Hermione en lencería barata (admítanlo, los hombres no saben de esas cosas xD) recostada con las piernas abiertas sobre el sofá diciendo las mismas palabras en un tono de voz más sexy.

Sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo sólo con conversar con ella (ya volviendo a la realidad), se dirigieron juntos hacia los sillones de la sala común.

Era el momento perfecto, Ron podría decirle a Hermione como se sentía y sin testigos. Esto comenzaba a gustarle…

_Hermione… hay, algo muy importante que quiero decirte desde hace algún tiempo…_

_¿Si Ron¿Y que sería? –_ dijo con el tono de voz imperativo que a Ron tanto le fascinaba…

_Pues… que… bueno… yo…_

_Espera… ¿escuchas eso?_

Ron comenzaba a enojarse, era obvio que Hermione sabía que es lo que él iba a decirle y estaba buscando la forma de esquivarlo, pero efectivamente después de ese "reconfortante" pensamiento el chico comenzó a escuchar gemidos que provenían de su pieza.

_Espérame un segundo – _dijo Ron algo más enojado. No podía ser… no aquí, no justo a esta hora.

Al abrir la puerta notó que su cama se movía tambaleándose de un lado a otro y que se veían dos pares de pies salir del borde de la cama. Los gemidos ahora eran más fuertes y se escuchaba música salir de un pequeño radio muggle. Ron se acercó con los puños cerrados.

_Harry, te dije que no usaras mi cama, por si no lo sabes, hoy dormiré en ella_ – dijo el chico bastante molesto.

Harry se levantó para ver a su amigo. Estaba desnudo y sudando como un barraco. Lavender Brown no se sobresaltó al ver al pelirrojo, y siguió moviéndose debajo de Harry al compás de la música como antes de que él los interrumpiera.

_Es que hace poco había hecho la mía y no quise desordenarla_ – respondió Harry al mismo tiempo que su cara dejaba ver a un chico inocente y tierno.

_Oh no, ya usaste el truco de la cara tierna el miércoles pasado…_

_¿Y que tal esta?_ – ahora Harry pusó ojos tristes e hizo un puchero.

_La usaste hace dos meses. Ya, salgan de mi cama._

Harry y Lavender hicieron caso al chico y comenzaron a vestirse sin apuros. La chica terminó de vestirse antes y con un ligero "te veo luego Harry" salió de la pieza de los dos amigos como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Ok, mi primer fic... porfavor retenme delicadamente U la verdad es que aun no se como poner guines al comienzo de un dialogo... trate de mil formas y no me salio... quien sepa porfavor digame en un review D

He hecho 5 capitulos (pretendia subir el primero apenas lo escribi, pero al parecer el Document Manager estaba fallado xD) y esperen verlos pronto. Gracias

principita


	2. Harry Potter, el imparable

**2) Harry Potter, el "imparable"**

_¿QUÉ FUE ESO HARRY?_ – dijo Ron mas colorado que un tomate insolado, pero esta vez era de furia.

_Nada… tú sabes… Lavender y yo sólo nos poníamos, en onda… ¿tiene eso algo de malo?_

_No Harry, no tiene nada de malo…_ - dijo Ron con sarcasmo – _absolutamente nada, especialmente tomando en cuenta que el lunes fue Susan Bones, el martes Pansy Parkinson, el miércoles fue Cho y hoy Lavender Brown! Quien será mañana Harry!_

_Ron, eres un anticuado_ – decía Harry al mismo tiempo que usaba el hechizo "accio" para atraer una pipa de burbujas en su mesa de noche – _te apuesto lo que quieras a que jamás has tenido sexo._

_Y yo te apuesto lo que quieras a que no has hecho el amor_ – Revela Ron un tanto furioso.

_Puede que no… pero lo paso mejor que tú. Recuerda, yo soy el niño que vivió; todos me aman!_

_Aman… amor… Hermione! La deje sola en la sala común! _- reaccionó el pelirrojo.

Como si se hubiera teletransportado, Ron bajo las escaleras de su pieza para llegar a una desierta sala común: Hermione se había ido.

_TODO ES TU CULPA!_ – grita Ron desesperado a Harry, quien sale del dormitorio con un calzoncillo de piel de leopardo fumando la pipa de burbujas que dejó inconclusa la noche con Cho.

_¿Todo es mi culpa porque amigo?_ – responde Harry relajado.

_Porque arruinaste lo que le iba a decir a Hermione!_

_Ron, Ron, Ron… Hermione no hará tu tarea denuevo, ella sólo…_

_No, no no… no es eso…_ - admitió Ron.

Ron le cuenta a su amigo sin cerebro que está enamorándose de Hermione y que hoy pensaba decirle hasta que escuchó los gemidos en su habitación. Harry escuchaba como si le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro, pero sin embargo prometió a Ron que lo ayudaría a conquistar a Hermione siempre y cuando se fueran a dormir ahora. Y así lo hicieron.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y el sol ya había salido en Hogwarts. Los pocos rayos de luz que se colaron por la ventana despertaron al pelirrojo que había tenido un sueño muy agradable. Con una sonrisita en el rostro se volteó para mirar a Harry.

_Buen día Harry!_ – dice Ron con voz de reloj despertador.

_Dije… BUEN DÍA HARRY!_ – Repitió el chico.

Al descubrir varios cojines bajo las sábanas de su amigo, Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry lo había hecho de nuevo, y que probablemente ahora estaba con otra chica más de la lista. Por suerte era sábado y no había clases ese día, excepto para los alumnos retrasados o los que estaban al borde de reprobar.

El chico pelirrojo comenzó a olerse las axilas para descubrir que le había fallado el desodorante o que había tenido un sueño muy agitado.

_Necesito una ducha urgente_ – pensó Ron – _Y un lavado de Pijamas_.

Bostezando y aún no tan despierto como quisiera, el pelirrojo tomó su toalla por inercia de la segunda percha a la derecha y comenzó su interminable trecho hacia el baño… desafortunada y afortunadamente lo que vio lo despertó de su ensimamiento…

_HARRY! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?_

_?Yo?… que crees que estoy haciendo?_ – dijo Harry al momento en que volvía a plantarle un beso a…

_PROFESORA MCGONAGALL?_ – Gritó Ron casi tan fuerte como el despertador de Ginny

_Sr. Weasley… ¿no debería estar en cama a esta hora?_ – Respondió McGonagall a medias mientras Harry le plantaba otro enorme beso en la boca.

_Me… desperté temprano hoy… ¿esta conciente de lo que está haciendo profesora?_

_Pues… yo… he… Bueno Potter… nos vemos en clase En media hora…_- dijo la profesora de Transformaciones

_Pero si hoy es sábado!_ – reclamó Weasley

_Entonces… nos veremos el lunes… chicos… si me disculpan_

Y casi tan súbitamente como había aparecido en el baño, McGonagall se esfumó en su característica forma felina.

_Harry… te pasaste de la ralla… ?En que mierda estabas pensando?_ – gritó Ron

_Yo me pase? Y que tal tú "Ronnie"!... es la segunda que me corres en 24 horas… déjame tener algo de diversión_. - culpó el ojiverde.

_Así que por eso McGonagall siempre te da puntos para la casa…_

_Puede ser_ – Respondió Harry con una sonrisita pícara en el rostro – _Pero no puedes negar que tiene un atractivo muy… atractivo._

_Puaj!_ – gimió Ron con asco, no quería ni averiguar cual era el mayor atractivo de McGonagall – _Mejor sal del baño antes de que vomite en la ducha…_

A pesar de lo mucho que le desagradó ver la escena… Ron no podía imaginarse como Harry conseguía tantas chicas, en tan poco tiempo, con tanta facilidad y de… tanta variedad (sus pensamientos seguían posados en McGonagall... iba a ser difícil que un terapeuta lograra borrarle esa imagen de su conciencia). Y luego de desplazar innumerables chicas de la lista de Harry, apareció Hermione en su cerebro una vez más. A pesar de que sólo la vio en sus pensamientos no pudo dejar de admirarla y querer tocarla, acariciarla, besarla…

Ron calló rendido ante este pensamiento y, aprovechando que estaba en la ducha, comenzó a hacer… lo que los hombres hacen cuando están solos y fantasean con alguna niña (yackkk).

* * *

Iuj! McGonagall y Harry... ok, lo admito, me pase de la ralla, pero es el quien le da la cuota de humor a la historia para que no sea pura "cebolla" (expresión chilena que significa algo así como que muy romantica, arrastrada, llorona..)

Y... admítanlo... TODOS los hombres hacen eso en la ducha... sip, sip, sip...

Les mencioné que aún no se poner guiones antes de un dialogo? O.o porfavor ayuda!

**principita**


	3. Parranda, Alcohol y Lágrimas

**3) Parranda, Alcohol y Lágrimas**

Las campanas del medio día sonaron como de costumbre cuando Ron ya estaba vestido y bajó junto a Harry para almorzar.

El comedor estaba repleto de gente mirándose y cuchicheando entre ellas ansiosa… una agitación fuera de lo común, especialmente porque no había ningún feriado cerca y la fiesta de Halloween sería en 1 mes más.

_¿Qué pasa?_ – Preguntó Ron a su hermana

_Es la fiesta de Parvati… ¡Todos los Griffindors están invitados!_ – dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y girando para ver a Harry, Seamus y Dean –_ Irán supongo…_

_Cuenten conmigo_ – dijo Ron al recordar que Hermione era muy buena amiga de Parvati.

_Y conmigo_ – respondió Harry – _Después de todo… una fiesta sin mi no es fiesta._

_Hola chicos… ¿irán a la fiesta de Parvati?_ – Dijo una voz familiar al momento en que la chica entregaba un "flyer" de la fiesta de su amiga.

_Yo… yo si_ – respondió nuevamente un Ron entrecortado – _Y tú… ¿irás?_

_Creo que si…_ - Respondió Hermione - _pero llegaré más tarde, tengo una tarea de Runas antiguas que completar, junto con un trabajo para pociones por créditos extra._

_Hermione! Tomate un descanso!_ – grita Harry… como si el hacer los deberes fuera un crimen castigado cruelmente por la ley – _puedes hacerlas el domingo y llegar a la hora_.

_Si, puede ser… hmmm… esta bien, los veo a las 9 en la sala común_. – y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Suspirando aliviado ante la respuesta de la chica, Ron se dejó caer en la silla para liberar todas las tensiones acumuladas desde que ella se sentó junto a él en el Gran Comedor. _En verdad la amo _pensó el chico aturdido y desesperado, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso cuando hablaba con una niña, y eso tenía que ser amor.

Nuevamente, Ron no pudo probar bocado.

_Bueno, con permisito_ – Musitó Harry de pronto despidiéndose de Ron y de Seamus y Dean – _Tengo unos asuntitos que arreglar…_

Y como si fuera el correcaminos, Harry corrió hasta donde estaba Laura Skeel, una niña nueva de Ravenclaw que había sido transferida desde otra escuela. Ron desde su asiento sólo pudo ver risitas por parte de ambos mientras Harry rodeaba a la chica con su brazo derecho y se dirigían hacia alguna parte.

_¿Cómo lo hace?_ – preguntó Dean a los chicos adivinando el pensamiento de Ron

_No lo sé_ – Dijo Seamus mientras agarraba algo que parecía pan de chocolate cuajado.

_Si sigue así, pronto no quedarán chicas en esta escuela que no anden tras Harry_ – se estremeció Ron – _Y seremos nosotros los que perderemos feo._

_Les propongo algo…_ - dijo Seamus poniéndose de pie en su silla – _antes de terminar el año, los tres debemos encontrar pareja, y en lo posible, una que no haya estado bajo las garras de Harry… ¿hecho?_ – sentenció sin esperar que sus amigos respondieran – _Y para recordarles que deben cumplir…_

Seamus tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro… tomó 3 caramelos del tazón marrón a su izquierda (uno rojo, uno celeste y uno rosado), puso el celeste sobre la mano de Dean y conjuró algo que los otros sólo pudieron escuchar como un susurro.

El caramelo se hundió en la piel del chico transformándose sólo en una mancha celeste. Tomó los otros dos caramelos e imitó la acción con Ron y él mismo.

_Es un truco especial que me enseñó mi tío el verano pasado_ – sentenció luego de que hubo acabado – _La mancha en el dorso de su mano crecerá si se encuentran parados frente a la chica que les gusta y crecerá aún más dependiendo del cariño que le tengan a la fémina_ – dijo luego con voz de locutor radial – _esto les recordará a que deben hacer un movimiento antes de fin de año como acordamos hoy. Quien obtenga a la chica más rápido ganará una cena romántica preparada por los otros dos perdedores. ¿Alguna pregunta?_ – terminó con aire triunfal en su rostro.

_Si, yo tengo una_ – dijo Ron algo molesto - _¿Por qué me tocó el caramelo rosado?_

_Ron, no te molestes con esa bobada, lo hice al azar_ – Seamus soltó una pequeña risa, la verdad lo había hecho a propósito, le divertía la idea de ver a su amigo furioso como sólo un Weasley puede hacerlo – _Y ahora váyanse ambos, miren que el tiempo es oro._

Como si hubiera sido una maratón, Ron, Dean y Seamus se levantaron de sus sillas y comenzaron la cacería. Ron ya estaba a escasos metros de Hermione cuando se dio vuelta a mirar a los otros dos "concursantes". Seamus ya había acaparado la atención de una chica menor de Ravenclaw a quien el pelirrojo no conocía muy bien, y Dean estaba hablando con… ¿Justin Finch-Fletchey? Con horror vio como la marca celeste de Dean comenzaba a hacerse más grande y volteó para dejar de contemplar y enfocarse en su presa. Eso era algo que no quería ver.

Pero Hermione ya no estaba.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y pronto ya eran las 8 y media. Ron recordó la fiesta de Parvati y comenzó a vestirse lo mejor que pudo para la ocasión. Pero después de media hora sólo pudo mirarse ante al espejo y decirse a si mismo que por más que se arreglara, no tenía remedio. Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde estaba bajando a la sala común para la fiesta, sin importar como luzca.

La fiesta estaba recién empezando para cuando llegó. Las chicas habían encantado las paredes para que se escuche música en todo el Salón. Harry ya había llegado y estaba conversando con Ginny mientras que el resto de los Griffindors bailaba al compás de la música. Pero Ron aún no veía a Hermione, de hecho, no la veía desde que desapareció del Gran Comedor.

_Hola Ron_ – le espetó Parvati por detrás agarrándolo de la cintura causando la sorpresa del chico – _que bueno que hayas venido, ten una cerveza de mantequilla_ – dijo luego pasándole al pelirrojo una botella grande.

_Gracias Parvati_ – dijo Ron tomando un sorbo de la bebida. Al parecer tenía más alcohol de lo habitual. Pensó que quizás la gemela quería con él esa noche, pero sus pensamientos quedaron en duda una vez que vio a varios miembros de su casa tambalearse mientras bailaban. _**Hoy todos quieren jugar a ser mayores**_, pensó.

_Tienes unos músculos muy definidos Ron_ – le dijo ella aún sin soltar las manos de su cintura. Al parecer el no haber comido en días y correr por los pasillos buscando a Hermione había comenzado a dar sus frutos – _¿Qué tal si bailamos?_

Sin Hermione a metros a la redonda, Ron accedió a la petición de la chica y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba ebria: Parvati no dejaba de mirar a Ron mientras bailaban y se acercaba in sinuosamente cada vez que el coro de la canción se repetía. La situación comenzaba a transformarse en algo patético y vergonzoso cuando alguien bajaba desde la pieza de las chicas… Era Hermione. _**Se ve hermosa** _pensó Ron. La chica se había puesto una falda y una blusa apretaba que acentuaba su cuerpo curvilíneo y se había alisado el pelo de tal forma que le caía suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Ron empujó a Parvati quien cayó sobre Neville y juntos cayeron al sillón más cercano, clásico efecto dominó. Parvati comenzó a moverse sobre el chico inmediatamente incitándolo a algo más que a bailar y Ron quedó en el olvido, pero a él no le importaba: Hermione estaba frente a él y su mancha rosa comenzaba a expandirse tan rápido que dolía.

_He… He… Hermione_ – musitó el pelirrojo nervioso cuando ella ya se había unido a la fiesta de su amiga ebria - _…te… te… ves…_

_Nunca pensé que una de mis amigas se podía ver tan hermosa_ – se adelantó Harry ante la mirada fulminante de Ron – _Pareces reina de belleza, en serio que te ves despampanante._

_Gracias Harry_ – respondió ella ruborizándose levemente ante los elogios – _eres tan elocuente con tus palabras_.

Y ante un Ron atónito y una última mirada de la chica hacia el pelirrojo, Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry y se encaminaron a la pista de baile. _**Lo había hecho de nuevo**_ pensó Ron furioso. Su amigo bailaba tan eróticamente con la castaña que daba náuseas sólo verlo, y al parecer la chica le devolvía la coquetería. Ron sólo pudo sentarse a observar.

Unos minutos más tarde, como si hubiera estado planeado (y quizás así fue), se apagó la música y la chica de la fiesta propuso jugar a "la botella", un juego muggle que consistía en que alguien debía hacer girar una botella dentro de un círculo de personas y debía darle un beso a la persona en quien se detenía la boca de la botella, un juego que Ron conocía muy bien gracias a las charlas de su padre en la mesa.

Sin perder un segundo, todos dijeron que querían jugar (y los que no querían fueron prácticamente obligados) y formaron un círculo en el suelo para comenzar.

_Ok, las reglas son simples_ – dijo Parvati un poco más sobria ante la mirada de sus compañeros de casa – _es sólo un beso pequeño en los labios, sin extras_ – echándole una mirada fulminante a Harry, quien se relamió – _quien se rehúse deberá hacerlo más tarde y más largo frente a todos, sus nombres serán anotados. Y eso es todo… a jugar._

El primero en comenzar fue Seamus, quien tuvo que darle un beso a Padma Patil, la gemela de Parvati, quien estaba de "colada" por ser hermana de la dueña de la fiesta. El beso fue corto, pero ambos parecían haberlo disfrutado, causando que la chica se sonroje y el chico mire a Ron y Dean levantando las cejas. El siguiente fue Neville, quien tuvo que hacerlo con la otra gemela. Luego fue el turno de Ginny, de Dean, Lavender y así sucesivamente hasta que…

_Te toca Hermione_ – dijeron las gemelas Patil al unísono viendo como la castaña giraba la botella.

_Por favor que sea a mi_ – dijo Ron en un susurro para si mismo cuando nadie lo escuchaba… pero al parecer esa noche la suerte no estaba a su favor:

_¡Te toca con Harry!_ – dijo Ginny con un tono un poco molesto sumándose a la mirada de Lavender que en esos minutos podría asustar a cualquiera.

Harry hizo ademán de peinarse y arreglarse el traje a medida que se acercaba a su amiga. Hermione le lanzó una última mirada a Ron (como lo había hecho cuando Harry la sacó a bailar) antes de darle un beso al chico de la cicatriz.

El Niño-Que-Vivió tomó a la castaña por la cintura y la besó suavemente (se notaba que el chico tenía experiencia) para luego tratar de hacerle entrar su lengua.

_¡Harry!_ – reclamó Hermione un tanto divertida y molesta a la vez - _¡No hagas eso, rompes las reglas! Pero si quieres podemos hacerlo en privado más tarde_ – bromeó guiñándole un ojo al muchacho.

Todos rompieron en una carcajada sonora. Jamás habían visto a Hermione hacer una broma en su vida, pero al parecer Ron no lo captó y dejó silenciosamente el círculo. Esto ya era mucho para él: no podía soportar ver a la mujer que amaba besarse con otro chico que además está lleno de salivas de cualquier cosa que caminara en dos piernas y respirara. Dos lágrimas silenciosas salieron de su mejilla mientras que se dirigía a su habitación.

_Ron, es tu turno_ – dijo Hermione despacio ¿_Ron¿Dónde está Ron?_

Nadie le respondió, al parecer la broma que Hermione hizo le reventaba las tripas a todos porque no podían parar de reír. La chica miraba un tanto preocupada buscando a Ron con la mirada sin éxito. Luego decidió buscarlo en su habitación, no podía haber ido a ninguna otra parte (exceptuando el baño de chicos, claro). Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta que salió de la habitación.

_¿Ron?_ – preguntó la chica entrando a la pieza - _¿Qué pasa?_

_Na… nada…_ - dijo el chico limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que Hermione lo viera

_Es… estabas llorando…_

_¡No! Es que tenía algo en el ojo _– lamentablemente sus ojos rojos y llorosos lo delataban más de lo que el hubiese querido

_A mi no me engañas Ron… te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa… ¿Por qué estás así?_

_No… no lo sé_ – dijo Ron con un sentimiento de culpabilidad al ver que la mancha rosa en su mano crecía más rápido que de costumbre y no dudó en esconderla.

_Vamos, puedes confiar en mi_ – respondió la castaña poniéndole una mano en su rodilla – _llevamos bastante tiempo de ser amigos y no entiendo porque ocultarme las cosas ahora._

_No lo entenderías si te lo dijera_ – y una nueva lágrima se escapó por la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien no pudo hacer nada para ocultarla.

_No llores Ron_ – susurró Hermione acortando la distancia entre ambos para limpiarle la cara – _No me gusta verte así… y mucho menos ahora_ – y en un acto que Ron no esperaba, ella lo abrazó.

_Te quiero mucho_ – le susurró al oído – _Me da pena verte así._

Y con un ligero beso en la mejilla, Hermione se dispuso a dejar la habitación.

_He… ¿Hermione?…_ - la detuvo Ron.

_¿Si?_ – dijo la chica a escasos metros de la puerta

_De… ¿De verdad me quieres?_ – ante esta pregunta la chica volvió donde estaba Ron

_Por supuesto que si te quiero… te lo acabo de decir…_

_Entonces..?_ – musitó Ron – ¿_Por que besaste a Harry?_

_Ron, era parte del juego…_ - respondió – _no iba a dejar de besarme con él si así decía, no quiero que piensen que soy una anticuada. Hubiera besado a cualquier otro chico si el juego así lo decía… ¿Es por eso que estás así?_

_Pues s… No¡si!_ – dijo el chico reconociendo que había metido la pata y luego trató de justificarse – _pero es que… no me gustaría… que Harry y tú fueran novios y… me dejaran de lado así como así. Ambos son lo más importante que me queda en esta escuela junto con mi hermana y me sentiría muy mal si se apartarán… de mí._

_Nunca nos apartaremos de ti, no seas tonto…_ - dijo la castaña divertida – _y no me gusta Harry._

_Entonces… ¿Quién te gusta?_

_¡Ay Ron! No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas_ – dijo la chica ruborizándose – _Que es difícil de responder, incluso para mí._

_Oh… bien… no preguntaré más entonces. Buenas noches._

_Buenas noches Ron _– Y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la chica se fue a su dormitorio pasando por entre decenas de sus ebrios compañeros de casa que estaban durmiendo en el piso. Al parecer ella y Ron eran los únicos despiertos a esa hora… y sobrios.

Hermione dejó a Ron con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza, no podía explicarse la conducta de la chica de hace un rato.

_¿Qué te traes esta vez Hermione?_ – pensó en voz alta y sin quitarse la ropa, se durmió sobre su cama.

* * *

Ok, tercer capitulo... un poco mas romantico y cebolliento que los dos anteriores pero bueh... debía ponerle algo añejo a la cosa xD

**principita**


	4. Alguien tiene problemas

**4) Alguien tiene problemas…**

A la mañana siguiente nadie recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior… al menos casi nadie… Parvati negaba completamente el haber besado a Neville mientras el tenía fotos mágicas que revelaban lo contrario.

Ron se despertó un poco más temprano que de costumbre (para ser día domingo) y vio a Harry durmiendo solo por primera vez en dos semanas. Le tiró un cojín en la cara para despertarlo

_Amor¡No tan fuerte!_ – gritó mientras se despertaba para descubrir a Ron mirándolo –_ Ah, eras tú…_ - dijo decepcionado.

_Quiero que hablemos de lo que pasó anoche_ – dijo Ron severamente, con un aire que le recordaba a Harry al profesor Snape

_¿Y que pasó anoche?_ – dijo con una cara cínica que no se la compraba nadie.

_Haber… si no recuerdas de ayer, déjame recordarte de antes de ayer_- el pelirrojo comenzaba a molestarse – _cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de Hermione y prometiste ayudarme… y ayer sólo le plantaste un beso así como así al frente mío._

_Oh, eso… Ron sólo era parte…_

_…Del juego_ – completó Ron – _Ya lo sé, pero podrías haber tenido un poco de consideración conmigo y haber omitido la parte de tu lengua¿no AMIGO?_

_Lo… lo siento… no sabía que lo que sentías era tan fuerte…_

_Bueno, ahora lo sabes_

_Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer _– respondió Harry poniendo cara de niño bueno y alargando sus pestañas con un hechizo para verse más tierno aún.

_Oh, vamos Harry…_ - dijo Ron algo más animado – _sabes que ese truco no funciona conmigo._

Ambos amigos bajaron conversando animadamente hacia el gran comedor para desayunar. Se detuvieron antes sus lugares de siempre donde encontraban a Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Ginny y Neville cuando Parvati estaba cerca, pero en ese minuto no habia nadie en su mesa. De hecho, no había nadie tomando desayuno.

_¿Qué pasa aquí?_ – preguntó Ron algo nervioso.

_¿Qué no oyeron?_ – respondió una voz desagradable que arrastraba las palabras. Filch estaba parado detrás de ellos con su gata en brazos mirándolos como si fueran lo peor del mundo.

_No… ¿Qué pasó?_ – preguntó Harry bastante preocupado – _No me gusta que me ignoren por tanto tiempo._

_Harán inspección de cuartos en una hora_ – respondió Filch con una ¿Sonrisa? En los labios – quien _no pase la inspección dormirá dos noches en el bosque prohibido._

_�¿Qué!_ – dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono mientras corrían a su pieza.

Efectivamente, al llegar a la sala común, la gente de su casa estaba vuelta loca limpiando sus habitaciones y las ventanas de las mismas. Todos se tomaban este asunto muy enserio.

Harry y Ron se pusieron en campaña y comenzaron a hacer su pieza lo más rápidamente posible… todo iba muy bien hasta que…

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_¿Qué pasa Ron?_ – preguntó Harry – _ese grito te salió muy poco sexy_

_Harry… �¿no podrías haber hecho esto en tu cama?_ – Gritó Ron bastante indignado mientras le decía a su mejor amigo que removiera una mancha blanca bastante comprometedora de la almohada del pelirrojo.

La hora pasó más rápidamente de lo que los chicos pensaron y pronto entraron dos profesores a inspeccionar la sala de los Griffindor: la profesora Trelawney y… Snape.

_Bien alumnos…_ - comenzó la profesora – _esto no tardará más de media hora. Yo revisaré los cuartos de las chicas y Severus el de los chicos. Eso es todo._

Y tan pronto hubo terminado de hablar, ambos profesores se separaron para inspeccionar las piezas.

_Porque entre TODOS los profesores que hay en esta escuela, tenía que venir Snape a revisar nuestra pieza…_ – se lamentó Ron a si mismo.

La media hora transcurrió lentamente: primero fueron los alumnos de primer año los que fueron inspeccionados. Luego los de segundo, los de tercero y así sucesivamente… hasta que Snape se detuvo en las piezas de los alumnos de séptimo.

_A ver… veamos… pieza número 223… Potter, Harry y Weasley, Ron._

_Así es _– dijo Harry con aire de satisfacción en su rostro viéndose un tanto ridículo – _adelante profesor_ – terminó el chico de la cicatriz al mismo tiempo que Ron sentía una gota de sudor frío bajándole por el cuello.

La cama que estaba más cerca de la puerta era la de Ron. Snape utilizó un hechizo para desarmar la cama y volverla a armar en un par de segundos. La verdad la cama se veía muy bien, excepto por un pequeño desperfecto en el dosel.

_¡10 puntos menos para Griffindor por un dosel mal cuidado!_ – gritó Snape, no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para quitarle puntos a la casa que más detestaba.

Luego, el caballero de pelo grasiento avanzó hacia la cama de Harry, haciendo el mismo hechizo que utilizó en la cama de Ron. El pelirrojo se agradeció a si mismo por haber retirado las manchas incriminadotas de la cama de Harry… podría haber sido bastante perjudicial para la reputación del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Todo parecía estar en orden con la cama de Harry, hasta que al rearmarla se salieron un par de revistas que Snape no dudó en examinar.

_Así que a esto se dedica en su tiempo libre¿eh Potter?_ – dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y sosteniendo la revista "Playwitch" (a) en su mano

_Pues, no todo el tiempo_ – admitió Harry – a_ veces juego Quidditch, duermo, como y me ducho._

_Suficiente… Potter, acompáñeme a la oficina del director._

Y sin más que decir, ambos desaparecieron por la puerta de la habitación y luego por la de la sala común. Esto no olía nada bien.

* * *

(a) **Playwitch:** imitación barata (inventada por moi) de "Playboy" , que los hombres me disculpen porfavor, no se enojen.

**principita**


	5. Un castigo injusto y unas fotos revelado...

**5) Un castigo injusto y unas fotos reveladoras**.

Harry seguía a Snape a través de los corredores hasta toparse con la estatua que protegía el despacho de Dumbledore. A Harry le temblaron un poco las piernas al escuchar la contraseña y ver que la estatua se abría lentamente.

Y luego, los dos desaparecieron.

Una hora después, Harry no había vuelto del despacho de Dumbledore. Hermione y Ron lo esperaban en la sala común desde que se fue de ahí.

_Me duele el trasero_ – reclamó Ron a Hermione – _debo tenerlo cuadrado de tanto esperar…_

_También yo Ron_ – admitió Herms sobándose con delicadeza – _creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar a Harry directamente a la oficina del director, de esa forma es más seguro._

_Si, vamos rápido_ – dijo levantándose súbitamente. Quería irse antes de que Ginny los siguiera y arruinara su momento de "intimidad".

Hermione y Ron caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era una noche fría, por lo que Ron no dudó en pasarle a la chica su chaleco (habían olvidado ponerse las túnicas con el apuro, además de que era de noche), quien lo miró agradecida. Ron no pudo evitar el sonrojarse mientras caminaban.

_¿Y?_ – preguntó Hermione a escasos metros de la puerta a la que se destinaban frenando en seco al pelirrojo - _¿No me vas a decir?_

_¿Decir que?_ – mintió Ron

_Tu sabes…_ - la chica se puso las manos en la cintura adoptando su posición dominante característica – _no te hagas el tonto conmigo Ron; puede que mentirle a tu hermana sea fácil, pero a mi no… somos los mejores amigos desde primer año y creo que tengo derecho a saber que te pasaba esa noche._

_Me… ¿Mejores amigos Herms?_ – dijo un atónito Ron Weasley ante las palabras que la chica acababa de profesarle.

_Claro Ron… tú, Harry y yo_ – Ron bufó – _porque tú sabes que ha pesar de que nos peleamos siempre, eres una persona muy importante para mí_ – respondió la castaña tocándole una mejilla, Ron se estremeció: sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro - _¿Puedo saber no?_ – (n/a si, Hermione es una jote xD)

_He… Herms… Hermione yo… lo siento_ – sentenció finalmente el chico – _pero ahora no es el momento_ – dijo acercándose "inconscientemente" aún más a la chica de pelo enmarañado

_¿Y cuando sería el momento?_ – para cuando la chica dijo eso, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro y el calor que emanaban juntos. Ron lentamente agarró a su mejor amiga de la cintura, la miró a los ojos y…

La estatua del despacho de Dumbledore comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, dándoles a los chicos suficiente tiempo para separarse el uno del otro y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Afortunadamente no era un profesor el que salía de la oficina.

_¡HARRY!_ – dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione acercándose al chico rápidamente.

_Oh, Hola_ – respondió un desaliñado y visiblemente exhausto Harry Potter – _pero ahora tengo bastante sueño, así que si me disculpan, me iré a…_

_¡Harry James Potter!_ – gritó Hermione a su amigo poniéndose nuevamente las manos en la cintura – _tú no te vas de aquí hasta que nos digas a Ron y a mi que pasó en esa oficina… ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!_

_Más te vale que nos digas Harry… Snape se veía furioso cuando te llevó de la Sala Común; se seguro debe haberte dado un castigo bastante feo¿no? Como dijo Filch con lo del bosque prohibido…_ – dijo el pelirrojo.

_Eh… la verdad es que… no me dieron castigo alguno_ – dijo el chico de la cicatriz en la frente –_ Dumbledore me entendió a la perfección_ – sonrió pícaramente –_ dijo que el también había sido joven una vez y que no había necesidad de castigos por algo tan propio de los seres humanos…_

Ron y Hermione se echaron a reír: ninguno de los dos imaginaba al director de la escuela leyendo Playwitch o alguna revista parecida, tan sólo la idea parecía algo insólito. Los tres se marcharon riendo hacia la sala común de Griffindor haciendo más chistes sobre lo que su amigo de ojos verdes acababa de contarles.

Pero había llegado la hora de dormir y a ninguno de los dos chicos se les ocurrió preguntarle a Harry de porque había salido tan tarde… o de porque su camisa estaba mal abotonada…

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, los tres amigos comían animadamente todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Hermione se preguntaba de porque no engordaban si comían tanto y supuso que las delicias de la mesa debían tener algún encantamiento anti-engordador y seguramente así era. No por nada ella era la más inteligente de Hogwarts.

Ron estaba probando un muffin de menta para cuando Dean y Seamus se aparecieron a su lado.

_¿Podemos robarnos al pequeño Ronnie unos segundos? _– preguntaron al unísono los dos amigos

_Seguro_ – dijeron Harry, Hermione y Ginny. Esta última uniéndose al grupo hace pocos segundos.

_Gracias_ – dijeron al unísono una vez más mientras agarraban a Ron por las túnicas.

Seamus y Dean arrastraron a Ron por prácticamente todo el comedor hasta llegar a una esquina apartada del resto de los Griffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Slytherins.

_¿Y¿Cómo va el plan casanova?_ – preguntó finalmente Dean

_Eh… Bien… bien… creo_ – respondió el pecoso pelirrojo.

_Tienes que apurarte, mira que el baile de Halloween es en menos de un mes y de seguro algo interesante pasará por esos lares_ – dijo Seamus – y_ ahora¿Quién es tu víctima? Dean y yo morimos por saber._

_Pues… por el momento prefiero dejarlos con la intriga _– respondió Ron malicioso - _¿Y cuales son las de ustedes?_

_Bueno… el mío no es una ella… sino que un "él"_ – dijo Dean. Sólo Ron parecía sorprendido aunque se lo esperaba.

_No sabía que eras homosexual Dean_ – sentenció Ron.

_Bueno, quizás hay muchas cosas más de mi que no sabes_ – habló el chico guiñándole un ojo.

_¿No sabías que Dean era homo Ron?_ – preguntó Seamus a su amigo pecoso – _Pensé que todo Hogwarts lo sabía, a pesar de que yo me entere hace poco._

_Yo me acabo de enterar_ – dijo Ron sonrojándose ligeramente – _Y… ¿Quién es?_ – preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, la verdad es que esa respuesta también la esperaba dado los sucesos que había presenciado hace sólo algunos días

_Pues es Justin… Finch-Fetchey, de Huffepuff¿lo recuerdan? Al parecer él y yo compartimos una química agradable además de algunas otras cosas_ – dijo Dean meloso –_ y Seamus, debes decirle quien será tu pareja a Ron_.

_Oh, cierto…_ - dijo Seamus repentinamente – _Pues, será Padma Patil. Ella no está nada de mal debo decir… ok, Ronnie bonnie, es tu turno._

_Ya les dije, no les diré nada… quiero que se queden con la sorpresa cuando entre con la chica más bella de todas al baile de Halloween_ – Ron no ocultó su sonrisa ante este pensamiento.

_Oh, bien_ – dijo Seamus – _Por un momento pensé que irías con Hermione Granger_.

_¿Qué tiene de malo Herms?_ – preguntó Ron ocultando su molestia.

_**Nah… pues, nada. Y eso es lo que tiene de malo**_ – dijo Dean – _ella es muy aburrida Ron, no digo que sea fea, pero no sería agradable salir con la "sabelotodo de Hogwarts - peloenmarañado- mirenme que soy virgen"._ – Dean y Seamus rieron, pero Ron permaneció en silencio.

_¿Y que si voy con Herms?_ – preguntó finamente Ron, dejando escapar casi toda su furia en aquella pregunta.

_La verdad… pues nada_ – mintió Seamus – _es sólo que todos sabemos que…_

Pero no alcanzó a terminar… en ese momento Colin Creevey, un chico un año menor que Ron iba corriendo gritando el nombre del pelirrojo. Mesas enteras voltearon a mirar la escandalosa situación mientras Ron se sonrojaba para variar. Dean y Seamus aprovecharon ese momento para escabullirse.

_Ron! Por fin te encuentro!_ – dijo un exhausto Colin – _Creo que hay algo que tienes que ver…_

_¿Qué puede ser tan urgente Colin?_ – preguntó el aún colorado Ron.

Colin sacó varias fotos de uno de sus bolsillos y se las aventó al chico rápidamente. El más joven de los varones Weasley comenzó a pasarlas y vio a… no, pero no podía ser.

_Colin¿Puedo preguntar como conseguiste estas fotos?_ – sentenció Ron.

Al parecer, el chico esperaba ansioso esta pregunta y animadamente (conservando la seriedad en los detalles importantes) comenzó a contarle a Ron como había obtenido las fotografías y de cómo pensó que debía entregárselas.

Ron escuchaba a medias la historia… aún no podía procesar el contenido de las fotos…

* * *

POM POM POM! (Conejo dramaticooooo...) Que habrá en esas fotos? Serán de Ginny? serán de Harry? Serán de Dean o Seamus? Será la explicación de porque Dean dijo que Hermione no tenia NADA de malo y de lo que Seamus queria decirle a Ron? Serán del mismo Ron? esperen mi proximo capitulo que saldra a mas tardar... mañana xD

Besos a todos y muchas gracias por los reviews... la verdad no me esperaba ni siquiera uno en mi primer dia... sin embargo tengo 5 :) Gracias a Retlaw, Cervatilla, sarah-keyko, Breyaui y LunaPotter1 (en orden de aparición)

**principita**


	6. Lo que en verdad sucedió

**6) Lo que en verdad sucedió.**

Un confundido Ron Weasley regresó a la mesa de Griffindor para terminar su muffin inconcluso, pero ya no tenía hambre… aquellas fotos le habían quitado el apetito. La verdad se lo esperaba, sabía que tendría que ocurrir algún día… pero no esperaba enterarse de esa forma.

_Te pasa algo Ron?_ – preguntó Hermione después de unos segundos de observar al pelirrojo – _te ves pálido._

_¿Quién¿Yo?... hmmm… pues… no me pasa nada, o sea, si… pero necesito estar con Harry a solas un momento_ – dijo Ron con su cabeza abajo.

_Esta bien_ – dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo – nosotras iremos con Parvati y Lavender. Y dicho y hecho… ambas chicas partieron al otro extremo de la mesa.

Ron miró una vez más las fotos para reunir el valor necesario y decirle a su amigo que había en ellas. Suspiro y miró al chico de ojos verdes.

_¿Qué te pasa cuate? Puedes decírmelo…_ - dijo algo molesto el Niño-Que-Vivió

_En realidad, el que va a tener que decir cosas acá Harry… eres tú_ – y sin más el pelirrojo arrojó las fotos a la mesa frente a su mejor amigo. Un sonriente Dumbledore desnudo y un Harry sobre el escritorio en calzoncillos (esta vez de tigre) le devolvieron la mirada… y aquella era sóloUNA de las tantas fotos.

_¿De dónde las conseguiste?_ – preguntó Harry conteniendo una risita ¿_Puedo quedarme con esta?_

_Harry! No es un juego!_ – gritó Ron causando unas leves miradas a su alrededor – _ESTO YA ES EL COLMO HARRY! EL COLMO! Mi mente no estaba preparada para verte haciendo un Kama-Sutra en una oficina… y menos con el director de esta escuela!_

_Yo no veo que tienen de malo esas fotos… ¿Quién las tomó?_ – Harry se pusó sus lentes para ver mejor aquellas "obras de arte"

_Colin Creevey estaba jugando Quidditch y vio la situación por entre una de las ventanas_ – admitió Ron sonrojándose y apretando los puños al mismo tiempo

_Pero… es que ese chico es un genio! No puedo creerlo._

_Yo tampoco Harry_ – dijo enojado el pelirrojo tomando una foto al azar y resultó ser una en donde Snape (después de haberlos estado contemplando un buen rato) se une a la orgía de Dumbledore y Potter.

_Ok, ok… prometo que no lo volveré a hacer_ – prometió Harry cruzando los dedos – _pero ve el lado positivo Ronnie amigo: gané 400 puntos para la casa._

_�¿Qué! _– Gritó Ron girando para ver el marcador de las casas: efectivamente Griffindor estaba a la cabeza por 200 puntos, siendo que antes estaba en tercer lugar otros 200 puntos más abajo -_ ¿Cómo lo haces?_

_Qué cosa… el ser tan irresistible?_ – bromeó Harry.

Ron rió. Era mejor dejar esa situación en el pasado, después de todo Harry era libre de tener relaciones con quien quisiera y cuando quisiera. La verdad, era que Ron estaba medio celoso de su amigo por tener tanta vida sexual mientras que él a sus 17 años aún era virgen. Claro que jamás hubiera pensado en hacerlo con Dumbledore y mucho menos con Snape.

Al día siguiente tuvieron clases de pociones doble con los de Slytherin (ya entrando a la realidad de las clases). Hermione, Ron y Harry se acercaron a su calderón de siempre mientras que el resto de los estudiantes de ambas casas hacían lo mismo.

Unos segundos más tarde se escucha el tronar de la puerta del salón: una ráfaga de viento recorre el aula y se ve un pelo grasiento fluyendo hacia un escritorio enorme. Si, esa era la típica entrada de Severus Snape, sólo como el puede hacerlo el primer día de clases (n/a: ok, ok… ellos llegaron el miércoles en la noche al castillo y les dieron dos días de gracia y por eso empezaron las clases este lunes T.T matenme si quieren por obviar ese detalle)

_Bien clase_ – dijo el profesor arrastrando las palabras en su forma característica – _Hoy haremos una clase distinta a las demás_ – miró a Harry –_ Por lo que saquen sus libros y hagan la poción que más les agrade… al final de la clase pondré nota._

¿Podía esto estar sucediendo? Fue la interrogante en las mentes de los Griffindors y Slytherin… ¿Snape les estaba dando una clase "libre"? Un gran barullo de excitación se produjo en el aula y los alumnos comenzaron a abrir sus libros en páginas distintas, aunque la mayoría se decidió por pócimas afrodisíacas. Incluyendo el "Trío de Oro", quienes tardaron un rato en convencer a Hermione para hacerla.

_Bien, les daré toda la clase para realizar la infusión de lo que sea, mientras yo…_ - de pronto el profesor "pasó a llevar" una de las botellas que tenía Ron en su mesa - _¿Qué he dicho sobre dejar las botellas tan cerca del borde de las mesas?_ – gritó Snape mirando a Ron y luego girando para ver al chico de la cicatriz – _Potter… a mi oficina, ahora!_

_Pe… pero…_ - iba a decir Harry temiendo un castigo, pero Snape lo agarró de las túnicas y lo levó fuera de la vista de todos.

_Que extraño_ – dijo Hermione a Ron, lo que lo hizo sonrojar – _Últimamente Snape le ha agarrado mucha bronca a Harry… siendo que las botellas estaban en TU escritorio¿no Ron?_

_Eh… si, puede ser_ – respondió Ron rodando los ojos mientras se escuchaba un látigo dentro del despacho del profesor de pociones - _¿Y¿Haremos el afrodisíaco?_

Durante la siguiente hora y media, los alumnos de Griffindor y Slytherin hicieron su máximo esfuerzo para obtener pociones de calidad, siendo Neville uno de los más aplicados con su poción "adelgazadora". Al parecer, el hecho de que el profesor Snape esté en su despacho y no en la clase tenía bastante tranquilo al muchacho. Pansy Parkinson por su parte estaba haciendo una poción para curar desmayos y levantar el ánimo, una de las pociones más fáciles que existen en el mundo mágico (ella no tiene muchas destrezas en esta clase). Draco, Crabbe y Goyle eligieron una pócima que aparecía hongos en los pies y en las axilas, dado que los tres chicos la practicaban mucho, dentro y fuera de clases y estaban acostumbrados a que les saliera de maravilla. Por otro lado, Hermione y Ron seguían con la poción afrodisíaca (al igual que Parvati y Lavender, Seamus y Dean, Millicent Bullstrode y Blaise Zabini, etc..): el pelirrojo leía los ingredientes y Hermione los preparaba en el caldero.

_Por fin Ron!_ – dijo exhausta la castaña a media hora de terminar la clase – _Ahora sólo falta dejar que las mandrágoras actúen por 10 minutos a fuego lento y la poción estará lista._

_He… Hermione, pero… ¿Quién la probar�? Aquí sólo estamos haciendo lo suficiente para una persona._

_Pues, entonces la probaré yo… _- respondió Herms.

_Pe… pero…_ - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero alguien no lo dejó terminar.

_Encuentro bastante raro que a una hora y media de clases aún no haya salido Potter¿eh Weasley?_ – preguntó Draco Malfoy con su expresión torcida de siempre – _Snape debe estarlo torturando allí dentro._

_Si, probablemente así sea_ – respondió Ron haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

_De ser así… No puedo perdérmelo!_ – dijo el Rubio – _al fin Potter va a pagar!_ – y sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta del despacho del profesor.

Malfoy estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta cuando se escuchó un látigo. El Slytherin se regocijó sólo con pensar que podía estarle sucediendo a su peor enemigo, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta del profesor Snape… Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

* * *

Woja, que habrá visto ahora Draco? pom pom pom...

ah, muchas gracias por los reviews, a todos

contestando una pregunta que me hicieron en uno... que es jote? si, yo en una parte de la historia puse que Hermione era una jote, lo que significa que es de esas típicas niñas que le tiran indirectas fisicas o psicologicas a un hombre para que este piense que les gusta, mientras ella puede estar haciendolo con varios a la vez.

Aqui en chile les decimos jote a esas personas... o calienta sopas (que calienta la sopa pero no se la toma si saben lo que quiero decir xD)

un beso a todos, se viene el 7mo capitulo luego

**principita**


	7. Descubrimientos

**7) Descubrimientos**

_Pro… Profesor Snape?_

_Qué está haciendo aquí señor Malfoy?_ – preguntó Snape algo nervioso.

En el despacho del profesor de pociones, dos figuras le devolvieron la mirada al Rubio: un Severus Snape desnudo cubierto en látex sosteniendo un látigo y un Harry Potter con un apretado traje de marinero con agujeros en lugares "estratégicos" del pantalón. Draco Malfoy se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos.

_El profesor le hizo una pregunta "Señor Malfoy"_ – dijo Harry acercándose peligrosamente al atónito muchacho - _¿O no te querrás unir a nosotros? _– A esas alturas "el marinero de la cicatriz" ya estaba bastante cerca del Slytherin.

_A… Alejate… Po… Potter…_ - dijo el rubio nervioso.

_Alejarme? No querrás decir que me… acerque?_ – respondió Harry poniendo su mano en la barbilla de Draco.

PLAF!

La emoción fue mucho para el muchacho… Draco Malfoy yacía desmayado en el piso del aula de pociones, despertando curiosidad entre los alumnos quienes se apresuraron al despacho al escuchar el ruido.

Con la ayuda de un hechizo, el profesor Snape y Harry volvieron a la normalidad en un dos por tres: los trajes habían desaparecido súbitamente en el momento que todos entraban para ver que estaba pasando.

_Nadie hizo alguna poción para despertar desmayos?_ – preguntó serenamente el profesor de cabello grasoso cuando los alumnos habían llegado a la "escena del crimen" – _es la más fácil de todas, dudo que alguien no la haya hecho…_

_Yo… yo la hice profesor_ – dijo Pansy algo avergonzada

_Pues bien, que espera? Vaya a buscarla…_ - sentenció luego de ver que su alumna no hacía nada.

Momentos después llegó Pansy con la poción en sus manos y se la administraron a Draco. Todo el alumnado esperaba el resultado, ya que era bien sabido que después de Neville (aunque el se esmerara mucho), Pansy era la peor con las pociones.

Pocos segundos después de administrada la poción, el rubio de Slytherin despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, más grande de la que todos pudieran haber imaginado… era como ver a otra persona en los zapatos de Draco Malfoy.

_Hola?_ – saludó con tono poco masculino a los alumnos – _Quienes son ustedes?_

_Chiquilla tonta!_ – Gritó Snape antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar – _le diste una poción de pérdida de memoria! Qué no leíste antes de hacer la poción?_

_Pues… la verdad…_ - comenzó a decir la chica. Era la primera vez que todos veían a Pansy actuar de esa forma, generalmente era ruda e intimidante. Y la verdad es que la chica ni se había molestado en leer el título de la página pensando que se trataba de una para curar desmayos.

_Pues Nada! 20 puntos menos para Slytherin!_ – gritó, Draco comenzó a aplaudir. Luego, recordó la escena que se había producido hace pocos segundos y que saldría beneficioso que Malfoy haya perdido la memoria – _Pero 50 puntos más por una poción de pérdida de memoria efectiva! Y creo que con un 10 en la tarea asignada estará bien¿no? considerando que usted no es muy DIESTRA en mi asignatura._

_Gra… Gracias_ – dijo Pansy poniéndose roja – _Pero… ¿Qué haremos con Draco?_

_Malfoy? No fue una pérdida muy significativa…_ - dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto – _En cuanto a ustedes_ – ahora su atención se desvió desde Pansy al resto de los alumnos – _Probaremos todas las pociones la próxima clase, esta ya está pronta a terminar._

Y efectivamente unos 3 minutos después terminaron las clases y dos confundidas casas se desviaron hacia sus otras asignaturas comentando animádamente lo sucedido ese día en pociones: la clase libre, las pócimas afrodisíacas y la pérdida de memoria de Draco… pero al parecer, a todos se les olvidó preguntarse por los latigazos en el despacho de Snape o por la razón del desmayo de Malfoy.

El día transcurrió como de costumbre para los de séptimo año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con la única variante que al final de la jornada escolar, ya habían convencido a Malfoy de que se llamaba Sandy, de que los hombres usaban vestidos rosa y que antes de entrar a una clase debía colgarse sobre el profesor y hacerle un baile erótico, ganándose varios castigos por parte de los afectados.

Ya más tarde ese mismo lunes, en la sala común de Griffindor, se encontraba el "trío de oro" acompañado por Ginny, quien estaba conversando con Harry mientras Ron y Hermione hacían sus tareas.

De pronto, Harry recibió un mensaje mágico**(1)**, se estremeció un poco y luego salió hecho un bólido de la Sala Común. Ginny reclamó que tenía sueño y fue a su cuarto, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos.

_Terminaste ya con ese pergamino?_ – dijo Ron después de un rato rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

_Ah, si…_ - dijo la chica saliendo de un trance – _Toma Ron…_

_Te pasa algo?_ – preguntó el chico mirando a la castaña.

_Eh… si… NO! Eh… pues la verdad… tenemos que hablar Ron…_

_Que? Porque tenemos que hablar? Hice algo malo?_ – El pelirrojo se había puesto nervioso.

_No… no has hecho nada_ – dijo secamente Herms.

_Entonces que pasa?_ – dijo Ron acercándose a ella.

_Es sólo que…_ - una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica – _que mañana probaré esa poción y quizás dejemos de ser amigos._

_Que? Porque dices eso Hermione?_ – el muchacho limpió la lágrima de la mejilla de la castaña.

_Porque… hoy he leído bastante con respecto al afrodisíaco que preparamos… y quizás al día siguiente yo no recuerde nada de lo sucedido y tú estés molesto conmigo…_

_No! Eso no pasar�! Te lo prometo!_ – dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que en su varita comenzaban a aparecer letras… era un mensaje de Seamus, pero no le prestó atención – _Hagamos algo… pase lo que pase, yo no te juzgaré de ninguna forma Hermy; seguirás siendo mi amiga._

_Ron… Gracias_ – alcanzó a decir la niña de pelo enmarañado mientras se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de su amigo.

Estaban ya tan cerca que Ron podía sentir el corazón de Hermione palpitando sobre el suya y la mancha en el dorso de su mano creciendo como nunca (justo cuando se había olvidado de ella). El silencio decía más que muchas palabras, el silencio roto por la varita del pelirrojo que vibraba con el mensaje recibido.

_Ron…_ - comenzó la muchacha soltando los brazos de Ron y encontrándose con su mirada azul. (n/a de pronto me acorde de la mirada "blue steel" de zoolander xD)

_Si Hermy?_

_Me preguntaba…_

_Si? _– dijo el pelirrojo ansioso

_Si… vas a ver el mensaje que tienes en tu varita… vibra tanto que llega a molestar._

_Oh, eso_ – dijo Ron algo decepcionado – _la iré a ver de inmediato_.

Ron se acercó hacia la mesa en donde estaba su varita. Efectivamente estaba vibrando. Quiso pegarle por haber arruinado su momento de intimidad con Hermione… pero sonaba estúpido pegarle a una varita de madera siendo que esta no tenía vida. En ella habían algunas palabras escritas en letra desprolija, letra que Ron reconoció como la de Seamus, como en un comienzo lo había hecho.

_"Ron_ – comenzaban las letras que parecían quemar la varita – _Necesito decirte algo… es sobre Hermione, lo que no alcancé a decirte ayer. Creo que deberías saberlo: nos juntamos mañana en la mañana en mi pieza, no llegues tarde. Seamus"_

El pelirrojo se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos una vez más.

_Te pasa algo Ron?_ – preguntó la castaña

_No, nada… sólo que tengo sueño… mejor me voy a dormir¿no crees?_

_Si, claro, tienes cara de sueño… mejor descansay nos vemos mañana._

_Eh… claro, claro_

_Y Ron…_

_Si Hermy?_ – dijo cariñosamente el chico.

_Gracias por la promesa. Eso será algo que nunca olvidare…_

_De… de nada Hermione_ – y notando como sus orejas sonrojaban y tapando el dorso de su mano con la túnica, Ron se fue a su pieza.

Hermione se tocó sus mejillas luego de ver a su amigo desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación. Estaban calientes. Volteó para mirarse al espejo y notó que estaba sonrojada. _Esto no podía ser_ – pensó ella. _No podía estar enamorándose de Ron Weasley_.

* * *

Ok, lo siento T.T dije que el capitulo 6 estaria listo ayer, pero por el retraso lo compensé con dos capitulos hoy jejeje... espero les gusten.

**(1) mensajes mágicos ** modalidad que decidí incorporar debido a que estamos en el siglo XXI y los mensajes de texto de celulares están a la orden del día. Sólo que en este caso es distinto: las varitas vibran cuando reciben un mensaje, los cuales aparecen con la letra del destinatario como un mensaje que ha sido quemado en la madera. Para emitir un mensaje (por ejemplo, de Ron a Hermione) Ron sólo debe decir "papyrus" y pensar en su destinatario y en el mensaje mientras sostiene su propia varita, de ese modo se traslada el mensaje. Quizás lo ponga mas adelante como dato dentro de la historia, pero por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo decir...

Gracias por los reviews! sigan escribiendo por fis!

**principita**


	8. Efectos

**8) Efectos**

El día siguiente transcurrió lentamente, siendo único motivo de risa la pequeña "Sandy" (Draco Malfoy), quien había aparecido en el gran comedor con un vestido rosado colgándose de cada profesor que veía en el camino, tal como sus "amigos" le habían hecho creer que tenía que hacerlo. Fuera de eso, el ambiente entre Griffindors y Slytherins estaba bastante tenso, siendo el motivo principal la prueba de pociones de aquel día. Los alumnos se preguntaban que pasaría después de eso. Especialmente Hermione y Ron…

Para los Griffindors especialmente, Transformaciones pareció transcurrir más lento de lo normal, e historia de la magia aún más lento. Luego de un pequeño recreo tendrían Pociones con Snape.

Ron había postergado su cita con Seamus ante su nerviosismo por los hechos que estarían a punto de ocurrir, por lo que tendrían que hablar mañana cuando los efectos de varias pociones ya hayan pasado.

Luego de algunos minutos, Griffindors y Slytherins se dirigían a las mazmorras conversando como ratas en alcantarillado, y no era para menos. Todos estaban bastante excitados con lo que podría suceder.

_Buenas tardes_ – dijo el profesor de pelo grasiento a la clase – _Hoy, como saben, probaremos las pociones que hicieron ayer en mi clase… grupo por grupo. Exceptuando, claro, a la Señorita Parkinson, quien ayer nos hizo una maravillosa demostración de cómo funciona una poción de pérdida de memoria_ – añadió mirando a Malfoy quien en ese minuto se picaba la nariz descaradamente – _Cuando oigan su nombre, pasen adelante. Yo llamaré al azar._

_Longbottom, Neville y compañía!_ – dijo Snape.

Neville ya se había puesto nervioso después de que le dijo al profesor que había hecho la poción solo. Pasó adelante y sacó la poción que tenía su nombre. Comenzó a examinarla detenidamente temiendo que no haya salido bien.

_Qué espera Longbottom? Bébala!_ – ordeno Severus.

El chico destapó la poción y la bebió. Tenía un sabor amargo, pero sin embargo placentero. El problema en realidad no era el sabor, si no que no pasaba nada con Neville.

Después de unos minutos de observarlo, el chico comenzó a bajar de peso como si alguien desinflara un globo. _Estaba funcionando!_ – pensó Longbottom_. En verdad funciona!_

Unos excitados Griffindors comenzaron a aplaudir a su amigo que por primera vez había hecho algo acertadamente en esa clase.

_Siéntese señor Longbottom_ – sentenció Snape al sentir los suspiros de chicas en su clase, la verdad es que Neville se veía muy guapo ahora que estaba delgado. – _Obtiene un 8.5 por su poción adelgazadora… Ahora… Parvati y pareja!_

Parvati tuvo que dejar de mirar a Neville por unos instantes y le hizo una seña a Lavender para que pasaran al "estrado". Lavender, con evidente preocupación en su rostro, se levantó de su escritorio; ella sería quien probaría la poción.

En tan sólo algunos segundos, Lavender ya había probado la poción y ahora yacía con los desabrochándose la camisa sobre el escritorio de Snape tratando de conquistar a Parvati, una escena lésbica bastante indigna de ver… la poción afrodisíaca sólo trabajaba con la primera persona que se veía, y Snape las había puesto a las dos frente a frente. Afortunadamente después de un minuto la poción ya no tenía ningún efecto sobre la chica.

_Seis _– sentenció Snape una vez más anotando las notas en un pergamino – _supuestamente el efecto debería durar 24 horas, no sólo un minuto. Siéntense._

Durante la siguiente media hora, el profesor de pociones comenzó a llamar al azar a los alumnos para que muestren sus pociones respectivas. Pasaron Millicent y Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle (Malfoy no estaba apto para hacerlo), Dean y Seamus y al final…

_Harry Potter y su clan_ – dijo Snape finalmente

_Profesor…_ - dijo Harry – _pues, yo no hice la pócima, recuerde que usted me estaba castigando en su despacho – le guiñó un ojo al profesor disimuladamente._

_Ah… ok entonces_ – dijo Snape ruborizándose levemente – entonces _pasará Granger y compañía_

_Eh… si, claro. Vamos Ron_ – respondió la castaña caminando con el pelirrojo hacia el centro de la clase.

Hermione tomó la poción es sus manos y sintió como esta la quemaba, pero no le importó. Indudablemente la poción estaba bien hecha, siendo ella una de las mejores en la asignatura y todo eso, además de que Ron era muy diestro para cortar los ingredientes perfectamente. Con una mirada a Ron pidiendo auxilio, ella destapó la poción y la bebió ante la vista de todos.

La clase continuaba expectante mirando a los dos chicos.

_Profesor, debo decirle que Hermione y yo hicimos modificaciones a la poción para que sólo durara hasta media noche y…_

_Cállese Weasley_- regañó Snape entre dientes – _Esto será bueno_.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados procurando no ver a nadie, ya que al abrirlos sus hormonas actuarían sobre el primer muchacho que viese, que según las reglas, debía ser Ron.

_"Ron…"_ pensó Hermione aún conciente de todo lo que hacía. Mientras tuviera los ojos cerrados todo estaría bien. No quería hacerle daño al chico, el era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. No podía dejar que esos ojos azules la vieran hacer cosas que ella no quería hacer y que pensaran lo peor de ella… ¿Acababa de referirse a los ojos de Ron? No podía creerlo, en verdad Ron había comenzado a gustarle… o quizás era sólo amistad, podía ser…

_Señorita Granger_ – dijo Snape expectante - _¿Podría hacernos el favor de abrir los ojos?_

Hermione lentamente destapó sus ojos ante la mirada atónita de la clase. Todos sabían que la poción debía funcionar.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ella, Ron Weasley… el chico con quien había pasado sus siete años en Hogwarts… "_el chico MÁS GUAPO de todo Hogwarts, que bah! DE TODO EL MUNDO!_ "– pensó la chica. La poción ya había empezado a surtir efecto y antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione ya estaba sobre los brazos de Ron, diciéndole cosas al oído que nadie más pudo escuchar y dándole besos en el cuello como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en unas horas.

Ron miró estupefacto a Herms y luego al resto de la clase que estalló en una carcajada. Nadie jamás había visto a Hermione, la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts actuar de esa forma, mucho menos el pelirrojo, quien conocía a Hermione desde que tenía 11 años. Delicadamente la apartó de sus brazos y la mantuvo apartada de un nuevo ataque.

_Oh… bien… aunque me duela admitirlo, hasta ahora los dos tortolitos tienen un diez. PERO-_ añandió el ex mortífagosobresaltando a la clase _- La nota irá disminuyendo Señor Weasley, si para mañana la señorita Granger sigue… así_ – añadió con tono repulsivo.

_Esta bien… profesor._

_Pueden irse, eso es todo por hoy._ – Snape parecía algo agotado – _Y Potter… debemos discutir lo de tu nota._

Un puñado de confundidos alumnos salió de las mazmorras conversando animadamente sobre lo sucedido esa tarde. Para las 7, ya todos en Hogwarts se habían enterado de las pociones "libres" que los de séptimo año tuvieron que hacer en su primer día y los efectos que habían tenido esa tarde.

Ron estuvo tratando de evitar a Hermione todo el tiempo, pero lo cierto es que la chica lo seguía como si fuera su sombra, inclusive trato de entrar al baño de hombres. Ginny observaba divertida la situación con Harry en la sala común, hasta que a las 10 les dio sueño y se fueron a sus respectivas piezas.

_Ron, Ronnie, Ronnito!_ – gritó Hermione – _sal de donde quiera que estés! Porque si te encuentro…_

_Ok, ok Herms, aquí estoy…_ - dijo Ron saliendo detrás de un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

_Oh, ahí estas mi adorado!_ – dijo Herms y se tiró (literalmente) sobre el pelirrojo, botándolo al suelo y quedando tumbados cerca de la chimenea.

Hermione comenzó a darle besos al cuello de Ron mientras le desabrochaba la camisa, sin importar que este la mirara con cara de "detente"

_Oh, tienes razón Ronnie_ – dijo la chica percatándose finalmente de la mirada de Ron – _será mejor en otro lugar._

_Que.. que?_

_Si, Ronnie… vamos a mi cuarto. No hay nadie allí_ – dijo la castaña sin esperar respuesta de su acompañante y lo empujó hacia su cuarto.

Ron (sin camisa) quedó tumbado en la cama gracias a un empujón final de Hermione. La chica comenzó a quitarse la blusa y el pelirrojo la detuvo; a pesar de que le gustaba algo la situación, no podía permitir que Hermione hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría al día siguiente, y mucho menos si ella no estaba conciente.

La castaña sin prestar atención a las advertencias de su amigo, había terminado en ropa interior, mientras que Ron sólo estaba cubierto por sus calzncillos. "_Esto ya no puede ser"_ Pensó Ron.

Hermione comenzó a besar el abdomen de su amigo (n/a: bien definido por lo demás O.o) mientras ella intentaba desabrocharse el sostén.

_Hermione… no hagas eso…_

_Que no haga que amor?_ – dijo la chica en tono dulce… CUANTO HABÍA ESPERADO RON PARA QUE LE DIJERA AQUELLAS PALABRAS!

_Pues.. que no es correcto Herms, no lo es_ – de pronto al chico se le ocurrió una idea – _MIRA! Que es eso?_ – dijo súbitamente apuntando a la ventana.

La chica miró para atrás y en ese instante de descuido, Ron agarró sus cosas y salió de la pieza para luego cerrarla con llave. Afortunadamente Hermione había dejado su varita en la Sala Común, por los que los hechizos "Alohomora" no funcionarían sin ella.

Ron escuchó como la chica lloraba y golpeaba la puerta repetidamente rogando por que regresase… y a pesar de lo mucho que quería hacerlo, el chico se contuvo. Si, la deseaba, pero no a costa de una poción. _Estúpido Snape!_ Se dijo a si mismo. "_Cómo una chica tan hermosa iba a amar a alguien tan feo y tonto como él? Cómo Herms, la chica más inteligente de la escuela se iba a fijar en el Don Nadie de Ron Weasley_?"

El chico volvió cabizbajo a su habitación, después de entender que la Hermione conciente, la Hermione que el amaba con tanta intensidad, jamás sería suya.

* * *

**Wojo, triste final para hoy, lo siento... pero quiero darle un tono también lindo a esta historia... aparte de sexy xD**

**Bueh, muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio... estan todos muy lindos, me encanta que halagen mi trabajo... a pesar de que uno no crea los personajes ni el entorno, es divertido jugar a ser J.K Rowling de vez en cuando.**

**Trataré de subir hoy hasta el capitulo 10, ya que desde mañana solo podre subir capitulos el viernes o sabado, porque entraré a clases T.T si, lo se... demasiado matea, pero quiero ser toda una Hermione xD**

**Eso es todo por ahora... me quedan dos capitulos más que subir hoy... porfavor dejen mas comentarios que los aprecio mucho :) besos para todos**

**principita (con piercing en el ombligo, leru leru xD)**


	9. Concecuencias de una noche

**9) Consecuencias de una noche **

A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó bastante temprano para ser miércoles, y aprovechando que tenía clases a las tres de la tarde, siguió durmiendo.

El segundo despertar de Ron fue algo más estrepitoso que el primero de ese día. Seamus estaba a un lado de su cama viéndolo dormir. Ron lentamente abrió los ojos.

_Bu!_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ – gritó Ron, y luego se cayó de la cama. Seamus lo miró divertido – _Que haces aquí?_

_Dah…_ - dijo Seamus – _teníamos una conversación pendiente hoy, lo recuerdas?_

_Eh… si si, lo recuerdo_ – dijo el pelirrojo a medias, aún muerto de sueño.

_Y? cómo te fue con la no-tengo-senos Hermione?_

_Co… Como? Porque la llamas así?_

_Bueno… de eso te quería hablar mi pequeño amigo emplumado…_ - respondió el chico que estaba al borde de la cama de Ron

_Emplumado?_

_Eh… no importa, olvídalo… Lo que en verdad importa es lo que te tengo que decir._

_Y que sería eso?_ – preguntó el chico Weasley bastante curioso

_La verdad, es que he escuchado rumores por ahí de que Hermione tiene senos postizos_

_Que? Es eso cierto?_

_Claro que puede ser, aunque son sólo rumores_ – dijo Seamus con aire sabiondo – _o como te explicas que esos dos "melones" hayan madurado en sólo un año?_

_Pues… la verdad… se veían bastante reales _– dijo Ron recordando la noche pasada y de cómo Hermione rellenaba perfectamente bien ese sostén.

_Bueno, y quien te dice que no están encantados?_

_Pues, nadie… creo._

_Ah! pero por supuesto!_ – dijo Seamus con un tono sarcástico a medias – _Tú eres el experto Ronnie! Pues tu te la tiraste anoche no?_

_QUE? De que Hablas!_ – La cara de Ron se tornó, no roja, si no que morada.

De eso… Está en boca de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts!

Yo no me acosté con Hermione! – gritó el pelirrojo bastante furioso.

En… en serio? – dijo Seamus algo sorprendido.

_En serio Seamus! Estuve escapándome de ella toda la noche_- dijo Ron – _De hecho, hasta me resistí cuando ella me llevó a la pieza…_

_Que! Esto se pone bueno_ – y sin más, el chico se sentó en la cama de su amigo.

_Ok, ok, te cuento… la verdad es que ella me empujó a su pieza después de haberme quitado la camisa_ – Seamus se relamió mientras el chico le contaba –_ Ella…_ - tragó saliva – _se empezaba a quitar el sostén cuando la distraje y la encerré en su pieza._

_Debes ser el único chico en toda la escuela que habría dejado pasar una oportunidad como esta… debes quererla mucho, no?_

_Eso creo…_

_El problema es, mi querido 'Roncito'_ – interrumpió Seamus – _Que todo el colegio piensa que ya hiciste cosas de grandes con Hermione, y será BASTANTE difícil convencer a TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODO Hogwarts de que aquello no sucedió…_

_Lo sé, lo sé _– dijo Ron resignado y se tiró en su cama tapándose la cara con un cojín.

No te preocupes, de alguna forma se lo tendrás que decir a Hermione y…

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

En ese segundo un grito ensordeció a todos los Griffindors; un grito que provenía de la pieza de Hermione y era indudable que ella misma lo había generado. Parvati entró a la pieza (deshaciendo el candado con 'Alohomora') para ver que pasaba allí adentro.

En la pieza de las chicas estaba una desnuda Hermione cubriéndose con apenas una sábana mientras Parvati Patil entraba para averiguar. La chica se estremeció al ver que alguien entraba, pero respiró con alivio al percatarse de que era una de sus amigas.

_Hermione! Que pasa!_ – la chica pareció no inmutarse por la desnudez de Herms.

_Que no me ves? Estoy en cueros!_ – gritó la chica desesperada.

_Ah… eso… no lo recuerdas verdad?_

_Recordar que?_ – dijo la castaña temiendo la respuesta.

_Bueno… que ayer te acostaste con Ron…_

_Que QUE!_

_Todo Hogwarts lo sabe, pero no te preocupes, fue efecto de la poción…_

_La poción… La poción! Claro! La clase de Snape!_

_Exacto_ – dijo Parvati sentándose al lado de su amiga

_Pe… Pero_ – comenzó – _No puedo creerlo… Ron me dijo que no haría nada que pudiera peligrar nuestra amistad y que podía confiar en él…_

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Hermione. _Ron no puede hacerme esto_ – pensó la castaña. Después de todo lo que había pensado en él estos últimos días, parecieron no significar nada. De pronto la chica comenzó a sentir un odio intenso hacia cierto pelirrojo… por haberle mentido, por haberle puesto fin a su amistad.

_Todos los hombres son iguales 'Mione'_ – dijo Parvati después de un rato abrazándola tratando de consolarla – en cuanto les das la mano te agarran el codo… especialmente cuando no estás conciente de lo que haces…

_Pero… el es mi mejor amigo…_

_Olvídate de él! Todos los hombres son unos cerdos!_ – gritó Parvati como si se estuviera tratando de consolar a si misma – si te hizo eso es porque no es tu amigo, es porque se aprovechó de ti, es porque no te quiere…

_No me quiere… Parvati tiene razón, Ron Weasley no me quiere_ pensó Hermione. Después de haber sentido todos esos vuelcos en el corazón durante tanto tiempo, ahora el iba y la apuñalaba por la espalda. Estaba decidido… no volvería a hablarle a Ron.

* * *

capitulo corto... pero el proximo será mas largo... lo prometo.


	10. Halloween llegó a la ciudad

**10) Halloween llegó a la ciudad.**

Ese día, ni Hermione ni Ron se hablaron. La chica trataba de evitar al chico mientras el chico la buscaba para darle una explicación sobre lo sucedido esa noche, pero sólo pudo conformarse con dormir, ya que le fue imposible encontrarla.

Al día siguiente, Ron finalmente divisó a Hermione en el Gran Comedor para la hora de almuerzo. La castaña fingió no verlo a medida que él se acercaba corriendo al lugar donde se sentaban siempre.

_Hermione! Hasta que por fin te encuentro_

Hermione fingió no escuchar al pelirrojo.

_Vamos Herm!_ – siguió desesperado… - _tenemos que hablar de cómo…_

_De cómo me usaste? De cómo me traicionaste? De cómo te acostaste conmigo cuando estaba inconciente por la poción?_ – lo interrumpió Hermione, gritando como loca, causando que varias cabezas se dieran vuelta a mirarlos.

_Hermione… de eso venía hablarte precisamente… la verdad es que yo…_

_Bien hecho Ron! Quieres venir a recalcarme lo obvio? De cómo lo hicimos esa noche? De cómo gozaste esa noche?_

_Pero Herm escúchame!_ – gritó aún más desesperado el pelirrojo – _Yo no…_

_Tu no querías hacerme sufrir eh? Pues pudiste haberte detenido y no lo hiciste Ron… NO LO HICISTE!_

_De hecho yo…_

_Eres un maricón Ron!_ – lo interrumpió nuevamente la chica – _siempre lo has sido y nunca vas a cambiar!_

_Pues… yo no… en serio piensas eso? _- dijo el chico sorprendido de que SIEMPRE haya pensado eso de el.

_Pues claro que lo pienso! Desde el primer día que te vi que lo pienso! Eres un maricón Ron! Y te lo volvería a decir si fuera necesario… me repugnas._

_Ah… _- dijo Ron cabizbajo y triste – _si eso es lo que piensas de mi creo que es mejor que me vaya… y que no volvamos a hablarnos Hermione_

_Que?_ – dijo la castaña, la verdad no esperaba que Ron reaccionara así de mal, pero le daba lo mismo.

_Lo que escuchaste HERMIONE GRANGER!_ – dijo Ron ahora jugando al mismo juego que su amiga – _Nuestra amistad se acaba aquí mismo! Y que todos los mirones de las otras mesas sean testigos!_ – ante este comentario, la gente que los estaba viendo se voltearon pretendiendo que no era así.

_Entonces ándate ahora mismo! Que no quiero perder el apetito…_

_Bien!_ – dijo Ron

_Bien!_ – dijo Hermione

Ron se marchó con el rostro rojo de furia aplastando a todos los que estaban en su camino. Cómo era que Hermione ni quiso escucharlo? Esta pregunta lo atormentaba y lo lastimaba más que cualquier otra cosa, siendo que él lo único que hizo fue protegerla… Pero si eso era lo que ella quería, pues así sería: Se alejaría de la chica y trataría de olvidarla a como de lugar.

Después de la última clase del día (encantamientos) en la que Ron y Hermione estuvieron sentados en lugares distintos lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, las chicas de sexto año comenzaron a poner carteles voladores, dándole a entender a los alumnos que la fiesta de Halloween se acercaba. Ese año Ginny estaba muy entusiasmada, ya que a los alumnos de su grado les tocaba organizar la fiesta, tal como la generación de Harry lo había hecho el año anterior.

_Ok, escúchenme…_ - dijo Ginny en la Sala Común ya de noche – _La fiesta será a las 10 de la noche del 31 en el Gran Salón. Todos los alumnos deben ir disfrazados o con alguna máscara. Quien no vaya disfrazado le restará puntos a su casa. ¿Entendieron?_

Ginny pasó la mirada por la sala común… Neville (aún delgado) coqueteaba con Lavender y Parvati a la vez sin prestar atención a lo que ella decía. Harry yacía dormido en el sofá (exhausto de quien sabe que a las 7 de la tarde), Dean y algunos chicos de sexto grado seguían jugando Snap explosivo y Ron y Hermione seguían mirándose el uno al otro de reojo con odio fingiendo escucharla

_Qué dijiste Ginny?_ – Preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono, quienes luego se vieron bastante molestos por este alcance de palabras

_Eh… Nada_ – respondió Ginny decepcionada – _sólo que lean el letrero_. Y con un encantamiento para hacer volar el cartel dio por terminada su labor.

Los días y las semanas pasaron como quien pasa un peine por su cabello. En todo este tiempo, Hermione y Ron aún no se hablaban, Seamus presionaba al pelirrojo para que elija otra pareja para el baile de Halloween y recalcándole cada segundo sobre la apuesta que habían hecho a principio de año, Neville era la nueva sensación de Hogwarts y había adoptado varias actitudes de Harry, quien por su lado, ya estaba dejando de lado el verse tan a menudo con los profesores gracias a la presión que ejercía Ron sobre él (n/a claro, ahora pasa mas tiempo con Harry porque Hermione no quiere verlo xD). Dean ya estaba de novio con Justin Finch-Fletchey y Sandy (perdón, Draco) ya estaba aprendiendo a atarse los cordones y a decir el abecedario sin titubear en ninguna letra.

Por fin, algunas noches después había llegado el ansiado baile de Halloween. En el aire se respiraba la excitación de los alumnos de ese día.

_No me veo bien_ – dijo Ron para si mismo mirándose al espejo.

_Oh, claro que te ves bien pequeño Ronnie_ – dijo Harry casi sin prestar atención a Ron y observando su propio traje de Samurai, el cual dejaba al descubierto su torso.

_No me llames pequeño Ronnie!_ – dijo Ron molesto.

_Me pregunto si Hermione me notará con este disfraz _pensó Ron. _Vamos! Sácatela de la cabeza_!

_Apúrese pequeño Ronald!_ – Dijo Harry con un tono divertido en la voz después de algunos minutos– _O llegaremos tarde_!

_Ya voy, ya voy!_ – y tras ponerse su sombrero, se unió a Harry.

Los dos amigos salieron de su cuarto para encontrarse en la Sala Común con Ginny, quien ya estaba esperándolos con su disfraz de "Roquera" al más puro estilo de "Las Brujas de McBeth", la banda mágica del momento y que a la vez, era la favorita de la Weasley.

La chica llevaba su pelo desordenado –aunque no exageradamente- y de color morado, el cual estaba bajo un encantamiento. Se había puesto ropa de cuero razgada y unas botas altas bastante atrevidas. Definitivamente se veía muy bien y aparentaba más edad de la que tenía.

_Wow Ginny!_ –dijo Ron- _es raro que lo admita, pero debo decir que te ves bastante bien para ser mi hermana._

_Si… si… te ves muy linda_ – dijo Harry bastante timido, a lo que Ron abrió los ojos como platos: era la primera vez que el chico de la cicatriz se veía cohibido por una chica.

_Gracias_ – dijo Ginny poniéndose más roja que un tomate – _Pero… Ron… no puedes ir así…_

_Porque no?_ – dijo el pelirrojo preocupado chequeando su disfraz – _es que acaso me veo muy mal?_

_No, no no… no es que te veas mal, es que te ves muy poco sexy_ – dijeron Ginny y Harry como si hubieran estado planeando decirlo juntos

_y entonces que hago?_

_Solo desabróchate algunos botones de la camisa _– dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano mientras obedecía sus ordenes – _ehmmm… mejor sácate algunos más… Ah! Que bah, sácate la camisa…_

Ron se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó, obedeciendo las órdenes de su hermana, quien al parecer, tenía experiencia en asuntos de moda, muy por el contrario de él mismo.

Ginny, asombrada por el físico de su hermano, se apuró al deshacer la camisa con un conjuro antes de que este se arrepintiera. Definitivamente Ron tenía un cuerpo asombroso y lo raro fue que su hermana fue la primera en notarlo.

_Pe… Pero Ron! A que hora te salieron músculos?_ – dijo Ginny mirándolo de arriba abajo.

_No… no lo se… quizás es el quidditch… o las peleas con Charlie… o el hecho de que no he podido comer en días…_

_Guau! Sea lo que sea debemos dar gracias por ello…_ - dijo la chica picarona - _y ahora apresúrate que o si no llegaremos tarde. _(n/a segunda vez que apresuran a Ron en menos de quince minutos xD)

Los tres salieron de la habitación por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se encaminaron a la fiesta de Halloween, encontrándose con varias brujas (el concepto que el "muggle" tiene de ellas: verdes con verrugas, gorro puntiagudo, etc), momias, hadas, calabazas y viejos andrajosos en el camino, incluyendo a Seamus y Padma, quienes fueron disfrazados de un monstruo de dos cabezas uniendo sus cuerpos con un hechizo.

Dentro del Gran Salón el ambiente estaba bastante tétrico… estaba muy bien decorado, con buena música y buena comida. Definitivamente los de 6to año habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

¿_Qui… quieres bailar?_ – preguntó Harry a Ginny.

_Claro… me… encantaría_ – respondió la "ex pelirroja", quien tomó de la mano al chico de ojos verdes y juntos se encaminaron a la pista, dejando a Ron solo. Claro que a este poco le importó, a lo lejos se veía una silueta que él conocía de memoria.

Ahí estaba, detrás de la mesa de las bebidas sentada con Parvati y Neville. Hermione estaba vestida de Dama Antigua revelando sus conocimientos muggles al mundo mágico (n/a aparentemente no hay damas antiguas en el mundo de nuestros amigos, pero no estoy segura). Se veía bastante feliz. Quizás estaba mejor sin él… pensaba Ron, sin darse cuenta que muchas chicas volteaban para mirarlo.

_Ron… Ronald Weasley?_ – dijo una chica de 5to a quien el pelirrojo no conocía – _de que estas disfrazado?_

_Ahmmm… del zorro_ – respondió sin dar importancia – _un personaje muggle._

_Wow! Te ves muy… lindo_ – dijo la chica poniéndose roja al mismo tiempo que Hermione se daba cuenta de la presencia de Ron en la fiesta.

_Si? Eso crees?_ – preguntó Ron de vuelta en un tono de voz bastante impropio de él y más usado por Harry – _Tu también te ves muy bien… eh…_

_Mary. Mary Reinolds_ – respondió la chica rubia en su disfraz de sirena y la verdad es que Ron no mentía; la chica se veía bastante bien con su torso al aire cubierto sólo por pequeñas conchas de mar.

_Quieres bailar?_ – dijo Ron con una mirada picarona, obviamente notando que Hermione los miraba.

_Cla… claro…_ - dijo ella poniéndose aún más roja que la vez anterior.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile tomados del brazo cuando tocaron una canción que ambos conocían mientras Hermione sólo miraba… con cara de odio.

* * *

Se viene en el capitulo 11:

Reaccion de Hermione

Instintos de Ron

Harry se tranquliza (ya era hora!)

sorpresas y mas sorpresas...

hoy tengo una fiesta, asi que por ahora esto es lo unico que subire hoy... quizas mañana vean el capitulo 11 :) adios

**principita (dejen reviews!)**


	11. Errores y más errores

**11) Errores y más errores**

La música parecía tener vida propia y no pensaba detenerse hasta que después de algunos segundos el "Rock and Roll" que comenzaron bailando Ron y Mary se transformó en una balada lenta. Oportunidad que ni la chica ni el chico desaprovecharon para bailar pegados. Claro, cada uno con diferentes intenciones al respecto; la chica disfrutaba de la compañía de una de las personas más guapas y populares en Hogwarts mientras que el pelirrojo disfrutaba de la cara de celos de Hermione.

_Te molesta que sigamos bailando?_ – preguntó Ron a la rubia cuando comenzaron a tocar el lento.

_No… claro que no_ – dijo la chica ligeramente sonrojada – _de hecho…_ - abrazó a Ron dejando su cabeza en el torso desnudo de este – _me gustaría que bailáramos toda la noche._

_También a mi_ – dijo Ron mirando al cielo y rodando los ojos. La verdad es que lo único que quería era estar con Hermione (aunque esta lo odiara) y bailar con ella tal como lo estaba haciendo con la chica que ahora tenía en sus brazos.

Las parejas comenzaron a salirse lentamente de la pista como es costumbre en la mayoría de los bailes muggles cuando tocan este tipo de canciones. Sólo las parejas que eran novios quedaron abrazadas en medio del Gran Salón exceptuando por Harry & Ginny y Ron & Mary, quienes aún seguían moviéndose al compás de la música.

Ron notó que súbitamente todos estaban mirándolos: la verdad, había muy poca gente en la pista a esas alturas y no había nada mejor que hacer más que comer y mirar a la gente que bailaba, tal como en un partido de fútbol frente al televisor.

Era ahora o nunca pensó Ron. Se separó un poco de la chica para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales eran la única cosa en el físico de Mary que tenía un parecido mínimo con Hermione. La chica se sumergió de pronto en los ojos azules del pelirrojo y quedaron así por varios minutos.

Lentamente, el chico tomó a la rubia de la barbilla y le dijo cosas al oído que sólo ella pudo escuchar. La chica se sonrojó y agarró la cara de Ron dulcemente para que quedaran frente a frente nuevamente. El pelirrojo seguía agarrando con una mano su barbilla y con otra su cintura. Lentamente la distancia entre ellos comenzó a acortarse…

Hermione miraba al techo cuando escuchó los aplausos y los gritos. Súbitamente salió de su trance para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida:

Ron y Mary estaban inmersos en un beso que duró bastante tiempo y la castaña de pelo enmarañado no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. En su estómago y en su corazón comenzaron a hacerse nudos que le llegaban a doler y una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla.

_No puede ser…_ pensó la chica. Es cierto que estaba enojada a muerte con el pelirrojo, pero no podía evitar entristecerse por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de que él la decepcionara y la usara como un trapo sucio… Este último pensamiento fue el que le dio fuerzas a Hermione para que la lágrima de tristeza se transformara en una de ira.

La castaña se encaminó a la pista de baile mientras Ron y Mary aún se besaban. Le faltaban sólo algunos metros para alcanzarlos y fue cuando estos se despegaron.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ – pregunto Ron con una sonrisa en sus labios

_No… no lo sé… pero... no quiero averiguarlo ahora_ – dijo la chica sonriendo también para luego plantarle otro beso al pelirrojo.

Hermione contempló la escena aún más cerca esta vez, y no pudo controlarse. Su rostro se tornó rojo y sus ojos lanzaban fuego con la mirada.

La castaña se metió entremedio del beso y empujó a ambos en direcciones opuestas… algo que es totalmente ajeno a ella. Los alumnos notaron esta reacción y se acomodaron en sus sillas para divisar el espectáculo que estaba a punto de montarse.

_PORQUE HICISTE ESO?_ – gritó Ron

_Como que porque? Porque estas haciendo el ridículo! Ese es el porque!_ – gritó Hermione de vuelta.

_Bueno, creo que eso es cosa mía_ – respondió el chico

_Bueno… y también es cosa mía…_ - dijo la castaña.

_Ah si? Y porque es cosa tuya si es MI VIDA y te dije que no te quería en ella? Ah?_

_Porque claro, te acuestas conmigo mientras estoy bajo un hechizo, te aprovechas de mi y días después andas besando a otra! Como esperas que me sienta? Aún más usada que antes Ron Weasley!_ – gritó la chica de pelo enmarañado.

_Ya te dije que eso no… Un momento, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, de hecho, me debes una disculpa, pero primero discúlpate con Mary._

Mary estaba tirada en el suelo mirando la escena que estaban haciendo Hermione y Ron. En su rostro había tristeza, pero nadie más lo notó.

_Ok, ok… discúlpame Mary _–dijo Hermione a la rubia sin mirarla – _discúlpame por empujarte por ser una fácil._

_Hermione! _– gritó Ron –_ no respetas a nadie! Discúlpate como se debe!_

_Ron Weasley… no lo haré, no estoy haciendo nada malo… además, quien eres tu para darme órdenes! Ah!_

En el ínter tanto que discutían, la castaña se había acercado al pelirrojo desafiantemente. Ambos se miraban con odio mientras una expectante audiencia hacía un círculo en torno a ellos apostando a que pasaría. Hermione levantó su mano y…

**PLAF!**

_Ron! Ron! Estas bien?_ – preguntó Mary corriendo a ayudarle. Estaba preocupada, pero era definitivamente una preocupación triste, resignada.

Hermione en verdad se había empeñado en la cachetada: Ron estaba sangrando en el piso con una enorme marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

_Era esto lo que querías desde un principio cierto?_ – dijo Ron en el piso. Su mirada azul reflejaba tristeza y odio a la vez. Se paró tocándose la mejilla y salió del Salón con mucha gente tras sus talones, pero con un ademán de su mano los espantó a todos y salió por la puerta que lo vio venir.

_¿Qué están mirando?_ – dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione y dirigiendose al resto – _vuelvan a sus vidas!_

Ginny y Harry se acercaron a la castaña mientras todos volvían a la normalidad. Hermione estaba llena de ira, y sentía que Ron tenía lo que se merecía, finalmente, después de todo este tiempo.

_¿Qué te pasó?_ – dijo Ginny a su amiga

_Si… te veías completamente… distinta_ – dijo Harry completando las palabras de la pelirroja.

_El tiene lo que se merece, ahora déjenme tranquila ustedes dos que ya he tenido bastante del mundo por hoy._

Hermione cogió su bolso, se arregló el vestido y se dispuso a salir por la puerta del Gran Salón. En verdad había sido mucho por un día y no quería saber nada de nadie, y para su desgracia, Seamus (ya sin Padma) se cruzó con ella.

_Te vas tan temprano Herms?_ – preguntó el chico.

_Siempre eres el último en enterarte de todo, eh? O no viste lo que pasó recién entre Ron y yo?_

_Qué pasó? Se besaron?_

_Noooo! Ron y yo… COMO SE TE OCURRE!_ – dijo Hermione

_Bueno… sólo pensé que…_

_Me tenía aburrida ese… ese… imbécil. Así que le pegué._

_Porque hablas así de mi amigo? Porque le pegaste!_– preguntó Seamus a la castaña – de _hecho… deberías estarle agradecida._

_Ah, claro… seguramente él te contó que se acostó conmigo cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, no? Y por eso crees que debería estarle agradecida… porque me hizo pasar una noche de placer? Eh? Por eso?_ – Hermione estaba paranoica.

_De que estas hablando!_ – dijo Seamus casi perdiendo los estribos – _ese cuate jamás se acostó contigo… o como explicas que amaneciste encerrada en la mañana y Ron no estaba ahí?_

_Pues… este…_

_O como te explicas que Ron siempre te dijo "Pero yo no…" y tu siempre lo cortabas antes de que él terminara la frase?_

_Pues… yo…_

_O COMO te explicas que el estuvo buscándote para darte una explicación y tú no quisiste escucharlo?_

_Pues…_

A pesar de ser la más inteligente de la escuela… Hermione no tenía respuesta a las preguntas de Seamus.

_Co… como dices? Que no se acostó conmigo?_

_Claro que no! Hermione, Ron es tu amigo, jamás te haría eso. El me dijo que le costó mucho resistirse a sus impulsos de hombre, pero que sin embargo tú estabas delante de todo por el hecho de ser… su amiga_ – mintió Seamus, en realidad él sabía que Hermione no era sólo una amiga para Ron – _El te alejaba cuando tu te acercabas a besarlo. Ni siquiera te beso Hermione! No te tocó ni un pelo!_

_Y como todo el mundo dice que…_

_El mundo puede decir muchas cosas, pero sólo yo sabía la verdad_ – la interrumpió el chico – _Ron sólo me contó a mi porque yo se lo pregunté._

_No… no puede ser… que voy a hacer ahora Seamus?_ – preguntó la chica desesperada.

_Ahora… nada… le pegaste y lo humillaste en público, no? Tú sabes lo orgulloso que es mi amigo. Podrías partir por pedirle disculpas… Bueno, yo me vuelvo a la fiesta, Padma me está esperando. Suerte._

Una palmada en el hombro fue lo último que Seamus le dejó a la castaña. ¿Qué haría ahora? Había metido la pata bien profundo y ahora sería muy difícil sacarla. Ron… Ron se preocupó por ella, Ron la respetó…. Ron la cuidó. No podía creer que hubiera hecho esas cosas por ella. Y ella… que mala había sido. Lo había dejado mal, y nada era culpa del chico… debía disculparse a como de lugar y no encontraba la forma de hacerlo…

* * *

ok, este tambien fue un capitulo corto... pero se vienen bastantes sorpresas en los proximos capitulos :) espero los disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo ;) besos y sigan con los reviews.

**principita**


	12. Perdóname

**12) Perdóname**

Hermione aún en su disfraz de Dama antigua corrió a la sala común de Griffindor, a pesar de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer para que Ron la perdonase. Aduló a la "Señora Gorda" y comenzó a cruzar el umbral. Ahí estaba Ron, dado vuelta mirando al fuego. Debían ser las dos únicas personas que no estaban disfrutando del día de brujas como correspondía. La chica se puso bastante nerviosa, pero a pesar de todo se dirigió a la chimenea.

_Ro… Ron?_

_Qué quieres ahora?_ – dijo Ron sin darse vuelta a verla.

_Yo… sólo… quería… bueno que… Seamus me contó todo y…_

_…y te diste cuenta de que no me habías dejado decirte la verdad? Que siempre que quise tu me interrumpías?_ – dijo el pelirrojo bastante dolido aún sin dejar de ver el crepitar del fuego.

_Eh… si… y bueno yo solo quería pedirte…_

_Perdón?_ – la interrumpió Ron dándose vuelta para mirarla al fin – _Ninguna disculpa te valdrá ahora Herms, lo siento._

_Pero… Porque no?_

_Porque lo que yo siento por… nah, olvídalo, al parecer Seamus no te contó esa parte… y ahora… puedes irte? Yo llegué aquí primero. Disculpa por ser tan cortante, pero no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien que nunca quiso escucharme y que siempre me consideró un imbécil._

Hermione derramó una lágrima silenciosa y bajó la vista. Ron nunca se había portado así con ella, pero de verdad se lo merecía después de lo que había hecho. _Por qué justo en estos momentos me doy cuenta de que Ron en verdad me gusta? _Pensó ella_. Qué estaba diciendo? En verdad estoy enamorándome de Ron Weasley?_ Pero no alcanzó a pensar nada más, la emoción fue demasiada para la chica y cayó ante este pensamiento desmayándose antes de salir por la puerta.

Era ya la mañana del domingo y el sol bañaba suavemente los terrenos de Hogwarts. En el Gran Salón ya no existían indicios de la fiesta de esa noche y la pista de baile fue reemplazada con cuatro largas mesas. La verdad estaba todo tranquilo en el castillo, no así en la pieza de las chicas de Griffindor…

_Hermione! Hermione despierta!_

_Que… que?... Lavender? Donde estoy?_

_Estás en nuestra pieza tontita!_ – dijo Lavender con un gesto algo tierno en el rostro.

_Y… y como llegué aquí?_ – preguntó la castaña

_Bueno… te viniste temprano de la fiesta y seguramente te viniste a dormir, no?_

_NO! O sea, si… estuve en la sala común y por alguna razón me desmayé… creo… si, eso tiene que haber pasado porque no recuerdo nada más… y luego… aparecí aquí._

_Tiene que haberte traído la persona que llegó después de ti… o podría haber estado alguien aquí cuando tú te desmayaste_. – dijo Lavender como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_Eh… si… eso debe haber sido_ – sentenció estremeciéndose al recordar que "cierto pelirrojo" estaba ahí esa noche – _donde están todos?_

_Desayunando! Donde más! Por eso estaba tratando de despertarte mi pequeña e ingenua amiga_ – dijo la chica –_ Así que ponte linda y bajas a desayunar, que al parecer Dumbledore quiere decir algo._

_Oh, es cierto, eso dijo ayer en la tarde_ – recordó Hermione – _gracias por recordármelo, bajo en 10 minutos_.

No había pensado en eso… tendría que bajar a tomar desayuno después del escándalo que armó ayer en la noche, pensaba Hermione mientras se dirigía al comedor comiéndose las uñas. Tendría que enfrentarse a las burlas de todos… a las miradas de Ron, soportar que la _fácil _de Mary Reinolds hable con sus amigas del beso con el pelirrojo…

Cómo si alguien hubiera leído sus pensamientos, al doblar la esquina se encontró con la mismísima Mary Reinolds, pero muy distinta a la que Hermione esperaba encontrar: esta chica seguía teniendo las mismas características físicas, pero estaba llorando desconsoladamente y tenía la cara un poco más ojerosa y demacrada. Hermione dudó… pero después de un rato emprendió camino directamente a donde estaba ella.

_Se que no tengo derecho a preguntarte pero…_ - comenzó Hermione acercándose más a la chica – _puedo saber que te pasa?_

_Y… después… de lo… de ayer… aún… me… hablas?_ – dijo la rubia entre sollozos

_Ok, ok… lo de ayer fue un arrebato Mary… lo siento_

_Entonces… ya… lo… sabes… todo? Por… eso… ya… no estas… tan enojada?_

_Que todo? De que estás hablando?_ – preguntó la castaña

_Es… obvio Hermione…_ - dijo la chica tratando de parar de llorar – _es obvio que… le gustas a Ron… y que me besó sólo… para verte celosa._

_Eso no es cierto _– dijo Hermione (aunque queriendo en el fondo que eso fuese verdad) – _el te besó porque lo sintió supongo… de todas formas no me habla, así que no sabría decirte…_

_Pero... yo si sabría… decirte_ – comenzó Mary – _Ayer… antes… de besarnos_ – Hermione se estremeció, la verdad no quería oír esto, pero de todas formas no tenía otra opción – _Ron me dijo algo… al oído que me hizo… suspirar: me… dijo que toda su vida… me había amado… y que desde hace mucho… deseaba tenerme junto a él…_

_Eso era lo que me querías decir?_ – Hermione comenzó a molestarse – _la verdad no quiero detalles de cómo metió la lengua a tu boca y cosas así…_

_ESCUCHAME!_ – gritó la chica que aún lloriqueaba – _Ron sólo supo mi… nombre hasta esa noche… y apuesto… mi vida a que… nunca antes me… había visto. A mi me atraía desde… que estoy en tercero… y pensé esa noche… que él sentía lo mismo por mi…. Pero no fue así…_

_Pero… si fue así, él te lo dijo Mary_ – continuó Hermione.

_Que... no... ves? No me lo... dijo a mi… se imaginó que yo… era… tú._

_El te lo dijo!_ – Hermione estaba muy sorprendida.

_No, el no me lo dijo… pero por las… palabras… que me dijo antes… de besarnos… lo deduje… claro… después de haberlo besado… me di cuenta… cuando recordé… que Ron no miraba mi rostro… miraba mis… ojos…_

Hermione fijó su mirada en los ojos de la rubia y se dio cuenta que eran bastante parecidos a los suyos: la misma forma y color.

_Al parecer… ya te diste… cuenta… de que es lo… único en que nos… parecemos_ – continuó melancólica Mary.

_Yo… yo… tengo que irme_ – dijo Hermione – _o llegaré tarde._

_No te… puedes ir…_ - la rubia tomó a la castaña de la túnica – _sin antes… prometerme una… cosa._

_Dime…_

_Cuida a Ron…y que… sean… felices._

Hermione no sabía si reír o permanecer seria: acababa de darse cuenta de que el chico que secretamente le robaba el sueño estaba enamorado de ella, pero este chico ahora la odiaba. ¿Y si era todo una invención de Mary para que ella hiciera el ridículo frente a él? La duda volvía a asaltar a la chica mientras se aproximaba al comedor para desayunar.

La castaña arribó al Gran Comedor cuando Dumbledore recién había terminado su discurso. Todos secretearon bastante cuando Hermione entró a la habitación. Ron la miraba con resentimiento desde su puesto y Harry y Ginny estaban sentados juntos a un lado de pelirrojo. Por alguna razón Harry se veía bastante más calmado y contento que antes; cuando parecía que el mundo estaba a sus pies. Ahora Neville había adoptado la actitud del Niño-Que-Vivió y se mandaba "miraditas" con Flitwick y la profesora Sprout.

Hermione se sentó opuesta a sus amigos, haciendo que Ron se corriera algunos centímetros más al borde de la mesa y que mirara al vacío como si no hubiera nadie más comiendo con ellos.

_Que dijo Dumbledore esta vez?_ – preguntó la chica en el momento que se sentaba en la mesa.

_Nah, lo mismo de siempre_ – dijo Harry – _al parecer los Dementotes volverán a custodiar el castillo por petición de algunos padres… es raro… pensar que derroté a Voldermort el año pasado y aún la gente teme… pero bueno. Que más dijo Ronnie?_

Ron hizo ademán de no tener idea y volvió a mirar el vacío. La situación era bastante incómoda para todos, siendo que dos de los cuatro amigos estaban peleados (n/a: dah! Pa que haya conflicto se necesitan mínimo dos personas! xD)

_Ah si!_ – agregó Ginny rompiendo el silencio – _la próxima visita a Hogsmade será dentro de algunas semanas… antes de navidad para hacer las compras. Ustedes dos se quedarán este año?_

_Yo tengo que_ – dijo Harry – _no tienes porque preguntar_

_Y tu Hermy?_ – preguntó la pelirroja.

_Me quedaré también… no me gustaría llegar a casa mientras mi tía abuela está ahí… aún me hace comer el brócoli. Y tú Ginny, te quedarás este año?_

_Ron y yo nos quedamos, si… Mis padres se van a Rumania a ver a Charlie y no sería lo mismo pasar navidad en casa con todos mis hermanos y sin ellos_ – dijo la pelirroja.

El mes y algo antes de navidad pasaron muy lentamente. Hermione aún no conseguía hablar con Ron a solas porque siempre había alguien que se los impedía o que estaba ahí para arruinar ese momento. Harry y Ginny andaban bastante misteriosos y se lanzaban miradas cómplices. Y para terminar, aún después de todo ese tiempo la situación del baile de Halloween seguía estando vigente en boca de todo el alumnado… especialmente en los de primer año a tercero, quienes no pudieron asistir a la fiesta y pudieron conformarse sólo con rumores.

23 de Diciembre, día en que los alumnos de tercero a séptimo año podían visitar Hogsmade para hacer las últimas compras navideñas. Hogwarts tenía una semana de vacaciones comenzando ese día para que todos pudieran sentir el espíritu de estas fiestas (o por lo menos, así lo quería Dumbledore). El colegio comenzaba a despejarse mientras lentamente la nieve cubría el castillo dando paso al invierno.

_Todos los que van a Hogsmadee!_ – gritó McGonagall desde tren – _partimos en 1 minutooo!_

_Qué vas a comprarme en Hogmade Herms?_ – preguntó Ginny animadamente a su amiga mientras se subían al vagón.

_AH! Eso es una sorpresa Ginny…_ - dijo Hermione

_Y que le comprarás a mi hermano?_

Hermione bajó la cabeza a esa pregunta, la verdad, no sabía si comprarle algo a Ron o no después de lo que había pasado.

_Vamos Hermy… es obvio que se gustan… tienen que regalarse algo!_

_Ehmmm… está bien, le compraré un regalo… pero eso no quiere decir que nos gustemos… y tú me ayudarás a encontrarle algo._

El bus llegó más tarde de lo pronosticado a Hogsmade, por lo que tenían menos tiempo para hacer sus compras. Ginny estaba con Hermione y Harry estaba con Ron, así ni el pelirrojo ni castaña tendrían que toparse y no habrían problemas. Hermione y Ginny visitaron Honeydukes y Zonko primero para luego dar vuelta en las demás tiendas de ropa, mientras los chicos se quedaron estancados casi toda su visita en una tienda de Quidditch.

Pasaron los minutos y luego volvían todos con varias bolsas al tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts. Harry era el más cargado de todos con ropa nueva más los regalos, mientras que hubo gente que se subió sin bolsas en mano.

_¿Qué tanto compraste Harry?_ – preguntó Ron a su amigo en cuanto este se subió al vagón.

_Hmmm… haber veamos_ – dijo Harry buscando entre sus bolsas – _ropa… regalo para Hagrid… ropa… regalo para ti… ropa… regalo para hermy… ropa… regalo para lupin… y más ropa. Y tu que compraste Ronnie?_

_Creo que más de lo mismo, claro que sin contar la ropa… y tu Ginny? Que compraste?_

Ginny observaba su bolsa y luego al vacío con melancolía, se notaba que la pelirroja estaba bastante triste, pero nadie quiso decir nada para no complicarla más.

Horas después, cuando ya todos los estudiantes que no pasarían navidad en el castillo se habían ido, Hogwarts había vuelto a la tranquilidad por la que no era conocido: Habían sólo 10 u 11 alumnos contándolos a ellos cuatro, dos de primero, uno de tercero y como tres más de cuarto y quinto año. Hermione observaba con un aspecto casi maternal a Ginny en la sala común, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha sobre uno de los escritorios.

_Ginny! Vamos! No estés así! En dos días más es navidad!_

_Lo se… lo se… _- dijo la pelirroja resignada

_Y entonces porque estas así?_ – preguntó la castaña

_Pues… porque… no sé si te diste cuenta… pero… Harry no me compró nada para la navidad… cuando nombró los regalos que había comprado no me nombró a mí._

_No lo noté… que desconsiderado de su parte._

_Si, y yo… que le había comprado esta bufanda de los Chuddley Cannons que siempre veía en el aparador… siento que mi esfuerzo no sirvió de nada._

_Ginny, Harry ha cambiado bastante estos últimos dos meses… ya no es el mismo insesible de antes que se acostaba con cualquiera que viera a su paso… yo creo que si te compró un regalo._

_Si sé que Harry ha cambiado! Porque crees entonces que me gusta…?_

Ginny se tapó la boca. Comprendió recién en ese minuto que estaba diciendo cosas que no debería. Sólo esperaba que Herms no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir o que simplemente lo ignorara.

_Haber… haber…_ - comenzó Hermione – _me estás diciendo que te gusta uno de mis mejores amigos y que no me lo habías dicho?_

_Y que?_ – dijo Ginny nerviosa, pero luego trato de zafarse de la situación – _tu tampoco me dijiste que te gustaba Ron._

_Y como sabes tú… eso?_ – preguntó Hermione. Ahora era ella la nerviosa.

_Bueno, si no te hubieras escrito "Ron Weasley te amo" en el brazo, quizás no lo sabría con certeza._

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, como si el mundo estuviera a su disposición y como si nada más importara en la vida. Los problemas con los chicos quedaron en el olvido.

* * *

mejor? jejeje... un capitulo mas largos... se vienen muchas sorpresas en navidad y espero k ese sea mi mejor capitulo... tengo planeadas muchas cosas muajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajja n.n espero que les haya gustado. Un beso a todos y muchas gracias a los que ponen reviews :)

principita


	13. Bajo la nieve

**13) Bajo la nieve**

El Gran comedor de Hogwarts estaba decorado magníficamente esa tarde del 24 de diciembre, nuestros amigos (por separado) estaba planeando cada uno la forma de hacer de esta navidad la más memorable de todas, ya que estaban en séptimo año, mientras que Ginny no planeaba ni pensaba nada… aún seguía enojada con Harry porque no le compró nada para navidad. No es que fuera materialista, pero justo cuando el chico de ojos verdes empezaba a interesarle, este se mostraba más interesado por la ropa y por el resto de sus amigos.

Ginny, en su habitación, miró una vez más la bufanda que con tanto amor le había comprado a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y el mismo que la rescató de las manos de Voldemort el segundo año… La pelirroja apretó la bufanda con furia y la arrojó lejos de su vista para luego romper en llanto.

Por otra parte, en la pieza de los chicos, Harry preparaba su atuendo navideño ante la mirada triste de Ron, al parecer ese día no era de los Weasleys…

_Y?_ – preguntó Harry a Ron

_Ah? Y que?_ – preguntó el pelirrojo notando que su mente no estaba con Harry en ese minuto

_Te pregunté si me viene mejor el chaleco blanco o el rojo, son ambos nuevos, sabias?_– dijo Harry mientras se miraba al espejo.

_Creo que el rojo_ – dijo Ron desganado sabiendo que el rojo no le quedaba bien al chico de los ojos verdes.

_Ok, entonces tú ponte ese_ – dijo Harry finalmente el chaleco blanco a su amigo, quien no se inmutó para nada cuando este le cayó en la cara – _resalta tu pelo y tus ojos, te verás muy bien. Y también ponte estos Jeans_ – dijo mostrandole unos jeans al pelirrojo – _es la primera parte de tu regalo… FELIZ NAVIDAD!_ (n/a: harry es demasiado hueco, pero me gusta que sea asi xD, por lo menos en esta historia)

_Oh… gracias Harry_ – dijo el pelirrojo dándole un débil apretón de manos al moreno.

_Sólo un apretón de manos? Y que pasó con el saludo secreto?_ – dijo Harry

_Hoy no estoy de…_

_Primero una palma de manos_ – dijo Harry chocando las manos con las de Ron

_…Humor para…_

_Luego un guiño de ojos_ – el chico de ojos verdes lo hizo -,_ luego espalda con espalda…_

_…nada_ – dijo Ron mientras su espalda se frotaba con la de Harry.

_Y finalmente un abraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazoooo!_ – dijo Harry y abrazó a su amigo.

_HARRY! DETENTE!_ – dijo el pelirrojo – _te agradezco mucho los pantalones y el chaleco… pero en serio que no estoy de humor…_

_Vamos Ronnie Bonnie, no me dirás que es por esa…_

_Hermione, Harry? Sip, es por ella… pero quiero olvidarla, no quiero que tengamos más problemas y que volvamos a ser los amigos de siempre… y luego… enamorarme de ella otros 6 años más… _- dijo el chico con resignación.

_Eso no pasar� trata de no hablar con ella…_

_Oye Harry, cambiando de tema… que le regalarás a Ginny para navidad?_

_Un regalo_ (n/a: erfff! xD)…_ por?_

_Porque no creas que no noté que no mencionaste el regalo de Ginny entre tus compras en Hogsmade…_

_No necesariamente tenía que comprarlo ahí no? Puede ser algo más espiritual, no? Ella se merece algo único… no es como todas las chicas que conozco, es la única que no ha querido tener sexo sin compromiso conmigo._

_Harry Potter! Ni se te ocurra! Es mi hermana!_ – gritó Ron

_Lo siento Ronnie, pero en verdad me está gustando…_

_Ok, pero nada de cochinadas con ella si logras conquistarla, me entendiste cicatriz?_ – dijo Ron con una pequeña risita en sus labios, era la primera vez que reía en más de una semana

_Cómo que cicatriz eh?_ – dijo Harry con otra risita picarona y empezó a pegarle de broma a Ron. Ambos estuvieron divirtiéndose durante algunos minutos hasta que notaron que debían bajar para la cena de navidad y el pelirrojo aún no se había vestido. Ambos bajaron juntos con media hora de retraso.

Dumbledore estaba aún dando su discurso mientras los dos chicos se escabulleron casi sin ser notados por el comedor. Ambos se veían muy parecidos con Jeans y un chaleco, claro que los colores eran muy distintos en ambos. Algunas chicas de quinto (en realidad, las únicas dos presentes en esa fecha) se relamieron al verlos entrar.

_Gracias por decidir acompañarnos señores Weasley y Potter…_

_Lo siento señor… estamos atrasados_ (n/a: dah! eso es obvio! xD)– dijo Harry en tono convincente.

_Puedo seguir?_

_Por supuesto señor, Dumbledore, Señor…_ - dijeron ambos amigos al unísono al momento que se incorporaban a sentarse con Ginny y Hermione. Harry con la castaña y Ron con su hermana, este último aún estaba enojado con ella y no sabía si podría perdonarla.

Hermione miraba a Ron cabizbaja. No se le ocurría aún que podría hacer para que el pelirrojo la perdonáse. Tendría que humillarse públicamente y eso tampoco le resultaba muy convincente. _Espero que le guste el regalo y me perdone_ pensó la castaña para si, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de ello…

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la chica se dio cuenta que los platos dorados frente a ella se habían llenado de comida, lo que significaba que el discurso de Dumbledore había terminado.

_Creo que nunca había visto comida tan buena en Hogwarts! _– dijo Ginny asombrada – _estas papas rellenas de calabaza con cebolla se ven raras… pero aún así se ven buenas…_ - mascó la patata – _Y ESTAN BUENAS!_

_Estan buenisimas! _– dijo Ron mirando a su hermana – _Harry… tu no las probarás?_

_Hmmmm… no, tienen cebolla. La cebolla es mala para el aliento._

_Como tu digas!_ – dijeron los hermanos Weasley y siguieron comiendo hasta que se hizo muy tarde y ya todos los demás se habían ido a dormir. Sólo quedaban ellos cuatro y la esperma de las velas que ya se consumían. Sólo Hermione pareció percatarse de la hora.

_Chicos… son ya casi las doce de la noche. Deberíamos ir a dormir para estar bien mañana, no creen?_

_Temprano? No es temprano Hermione! Yo no tengo sueño aún, eh?_ – dijo Ron bastante molesto. A pesar de haber estado juntos todo ese tiempo en el Gran Comedor, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra directamente a la castaña.

_Yo si tengo sueño_ – dijo Ginny con un bostezo y viendo también bostezar a Harry – _y al parecer el chico de ojos verdes también. Vamos a acostarnos Ronnie! No te cuesta nada… así abrirás los regalos más temprano_

_Adelántense ustedes… yo… iré a dar unas vueltas por el jardín… necesito pensar en algo._

_Allá tu… venga tropa! _– dijo Harry a Ginny y Hermione encaminándose a las escaleras.

Ron se dirigió al lado opuesto a ellos y se encaminó hacia los jardines de Hogwarts con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía mucho frío y la nieve parecía estar más helada que nunca a medida que avanzaba. La verdad es que si tenía sueño, y probablemente mucho más de todos los que estaban con él, pero no quería darle en el gusto a Hermione, y mucho menos ahora que estaban peleados…

_Hermione; como puede ser tan hermosa y tan desagradable a la vez?_ Se preguntaba Ron. _Es como las dos caras de la moneda, y quizás es por eso que me gusta tanto_. Ron siguió caminando hasta un árbol cerca de la laguna donde estaba el calamar gigante y muy cerca de los límites del colegio y se sentó, limpiando un poco la banca para no congelarse el trasero de nieve.

La verdad, era que la pelea con Hermione lo tenía muy mal, lo carcomía por dentro. Se sentía como si le faltara un pedazo de su corazón, aunque sonara medio cursi. La extrañaba, y la extrañaba mucho, pero el hecho de que ella lo haya humillado… _vamos ron_ se dijo a si mismo, _no puedes ser tan orgulloso_. _Mañana irás y le dirás a Hermione que dejen todo en el olvido y vuelvan a ser amigos… si, eso harás Ron Weasley, o de lo contrario la perderas para siempre y no puedes… ahhhuuummm… seguir… ahuuummmm… así._

Ron no pudo más contra el sueño y cayó dormido sobre la banca. La nieve caía de a poco y cubría lentamente el castillo de Hogwarts.

En el castillo, una chica castaña se despertaba súbitamente después de un sueño agitado.

Hermione se levantó y prendió una vela. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, y a pesar de no ser buena en las clases de adivinación, sus premoniciones en sueños habían acertado más de una vez. Abrió las cortinas despertando a Lavender y Parvati con los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana, y olvidando su premonición "absurda" según ella, comenzó a animar a sus amigas.

_Vamos flojas! Levántense que es navidad!_ – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

_Oh Hermy!_ – dijo Lavender – _Que hora es por amor a Dios!_

_Hora de abrir los regalos!_ – dijo Parvati sin tener sueño a pesar de estar recién despertando – _son más de las 10 pequeña amiga, así que más te vale que vayamos a desatar algunos listones!_

_Ok, ok, ya voy… _- dijo Lavender resignada.

Las tres chicas bajaron corriendo con sólo una bata por ropa a la Sala Común, en donde ya había gente abriendo sus regalos y presumiéndolos a todo Griffindor. Sólo había una persona que estaba triste ese día con sus regalos completos y el papel sin ninguna marca de haber sido desgarrado… de hecho esta persona estaba llorando y un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro la consolaba. A Hermione no le costó darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ginny… de la misma Ginny que ayer estaba rebosante de felicidad.

_Que pasó Ginny? _– preguntó la castaña corriendo a la esquina para ver a su amiga.

_Ro… Ro… Ron…_

_Qué pasa con Ron?_ – dijo Hermione

_Ha… Ha… Harry_ ? por... fa... vor? – dijo por última vez la chica mirando al moreno de ojos verdes que estaba junto a ella como diciéndole "explícale que yo no puedo" y luego se sumergió en el país de las lágrimas.

_Hermione… Ron…_ – dijo Harry agachando la cabeza – _hemos registrado todo el castillo y no hay rastros de él, tampoco aparece en el mapa del merodeador, y Hagrid ya lo buscó en el bosque… Ron… desapareció…_

Hermione sintió como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina y se caía al suelo_. No puede ser… Ron no puede desaparecer… no puede… no puede…._

* * *

este fic deberia cambiar de nombre! jejejeje... deberia llamarse "el porque los hombres prefieren a las mujeres dificiles", por si no se dieron cuenta, a Ron le gusta Hermione porque aun no la puede conseguir (lleva 6 años tratando) y a Harry le gusta Ginny porque no le ha querido dar... bueh, eso.. xD un beso para todos los que dejan reviews y para todos los que no... espero que les guste este nuevo capi y perdon por la demora!

**principita**


	14. Donde está Weasley?

**14) Donde esta Weasley? (adaptación de "donde esta Wally" xD)**

Estaba ya atardeciendo sobre el castillo y aún no había rastros de Ron en Hogwarts. Hermione y Harry habían vuelto a registrar cada parte del colegio y aún no encontraban al pelirrojo. Ginny estaba deshecha llorando en su habitación como nunca antes lo había hecho, y por eso no ayudaba con la búsqueda de su hermano.

_Estaba en el baño de hombres? _– preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando se toparon.

_No… estaba en el baño de Mirtle la llorona?_ – preguntó Harry ahora a Hermione.

_Tampoco… no sé que vamos a hacer Harry! Que vamos a hacer!_

_Tranquilízate Hermy! Nada muy malo puede haber pasado… y no creo que haya ido a la cámara secreta si fue sellada… donde más puede estar?_

_Y si se lo comió el calamar gigante?_

_Hermione cálmate! Recuerda que el calamar gigante no hace nada! Haber… pensemos… cuando nos fuimos del comedor, Ronnie se fue hacia el lado opuesto… digamos hacia… afuera! Eso es!_

_Entonces busquemos afuera!_ - Dijo Hermione – _un poco obvio, no?_

_Si, pero Ginny y yo ya revisamos los alrededores de Hogwarts mínimo cinco veces._

_Pero apuesto…_ - dijo Hermione agachándose sobre la nieve – _a que no habían visto esto._

Sobre la blanca nieve, había pisadas recientes que se dirigían a una banca que estaba a pocos metros de ahí, cerca de los límites de Hogwarts.

Hermione y Harry parecían dos detectives mediocres siguiendo las huellas hacia la banca bajo el árbol. El chico de ojos verdes era el que se veía más tonto, ya que seguía el rastro con una lupa, siendo que las huellas estaban más que marcadas.

_Qué pasaría si no fueran sus huellas las que seguimos detective Watson?_ – preguntó con la lupa aún en mano

_Bueno… tomando en cuenta que fuimos los últimos en salir del comedor, que sólo hay dos profesores en la escuela (Dumbledore y Hagrid) y que Ron fue el ultimo en venir al patio… SUPONGO que deben ser de él._

_Elemental mi querida Watson, entonces… porque las huellas desaparecen aquí?_

Hermione se agachó para buscar huellas que salieran de la banca, pero no había nada: las huellas terminaban ahí y no había forma de que Ron levitara para salir o que sus pisadas ya se hayan desvanecido siendo más recientes que las que anteriormente seguían.

_Por la pu.a_ – maldijo Hermione – _que vamos a hacer ahora Harry? Las pisadas terminan aquí, no está en el árbol, no pudo haber levitado, no pudo haber borrado sus pisadas, no pudo haber sido evaporado… que le habrá pasado a Ron?_

_Tranquila amiga, pensé que estarías menos preocupada… siendo que te peleaste con Ron y que no se quieren ver ni en pintura…_

_Harry, eres un imbécil… Ron es mi amigo… ¡COMO NO ME VOY A PREOCUPAR POR UN AMIGO!_

_Pero Herms… estás llorando…_

Hermione se tocó las mejillas y descubrió que estaban mojadas. Ya no podía aguantar todo esto… el chico que más quería en todo el mundo estaba desaparecido y todo por su culpa; si no se hubiera peleado con ella, el no hubiera ido afuera para desafiarla. Todo es mi culpa pensó, para luego encontrarse diciendo _TODO ES MI CULPA HARRY!_

Harry abrazó lentamente a Hermione procurando no hacerlo muy fuerte. La chica ya no podía controlarse y Harry nunca antes la había visto así:

_Harry…_ - comenzó la castaña – _yo… estoy enamorada de Ron… es el chico al que más quiero en el mundo… y ahora no esta! Como querias que me sintiera?_

_Está bien Hermy, te entiendo… y mucho…_

_En serio?_

_Si… en serio… Ron también la está pasando muy mal por la pelea. Creo que ambos se deben una disculpa… y espero que lo encontremos para que eso suceda pronto… vamos adentro por un café y luego seguimos buscando dentro del colegio, vale?_

_N… No… yo quiero quedarme aquí…_

_Pero Hermy, es navidad de todas formas…_

_Si, Harry… pero acaso navidad no se trata de compartir? Acaso la navidad no se trata de cambiar el sentido a las cosas? Si, de eso se trata, y no descansaré hasta encontrar a Ron… tu anda con Ginny que quizás la esté pasando peor que yo… yo en cambio, me quedaré aquí… y espero encontrar lo que siempre busqué…_

_Ok… te quiero amiga, nos vemos en la noche._

_Si no lo encuentro lo dudo Harry… pero yo también te quiero._

Hermione y Harry se abrazaron bajo la nieve y luego el segundo se perdió por entre el hermoso paisaje de Hogwarts para entrar al castillo. La nieve comenzaba a caer nuevamente y Hermione estaba muy desabrigada, pero aún así no quiso abandonar su búsqueda y decidió quedarse en la banca en la que Ron había desaparecido para pensar.

La castaña, muerta de frío, comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago, que era lo más cercano a la banca: el calamar gigante dormía para variar, y las sirenas cantaban dulcemente...

_Eh… disculpen…_ - dijo la castaña

_Quien osa a molestar a esta dulce sirena?_ – preguntó una sirena de pelo verde enmarañado

_Yo… eh… Hermione Granger, séptimo año de Hogwarts… eh… sólo quería preguntar si han visto algo extraño que haya entrado al lago últimamente, ayer en la noche específicamente. Uhm… un niño pelirrojo la verdad._

_Pero pequeña… porque lloras?_ – preguntó la otra sirena de cabello liso cambiando de tema.

_Porque… perdí a mi amigo, y por eso les pregunto por él_ – dijo Hermione entre sollozos

_Bueno… la verdad es que nada ajeno ha entrado en estas ag_uas – dijo la Sirena de pelo enmarañado – _nuestro padre tiene registros de toda criatura del mar y no aparece ningún chico pelirrojo o agente extraño que haya entrado en las últimas 24hrs…_

_Oh… bien… Gracias_ – terminó Hermione decepcionada dándose vuelta para volver a la banca y seguir pensando

_Eh! Pero no has hablado con los dementotes?_

_Que?_ – pregunto Hermione

Si, los dementotes – dijeron las dos al unísono – No nos gusta hablar de ellos, pero son los únicos que patrullan tan tarde, nosotras sólo dormimos a esa hora. Adios!

Y sin decir más, ambas sirenas se zambulleron en el lago, describiendo ondas perfectas con sus colas esmeraldas.

Hermione había quedado perpleja… era tan obvio pero tan simple a la vez… Los dementotes no dejaban huellas en la nieve y por ello No había notado las pisadas de Ron. Tenía que haberselo llevado un dementor! Y si le dio el beso de la muerte! _No podía ser… no no no… Ron no podía estar muerto_. Pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Y reuniendo mucho valor, Hermione pretendió quedarse dormida sobre la banca, esperando que algo sucediera.

* * *

Ok, capi corto, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir y estaba muy feliz porque por fin tengo tiempo! siiiiii! jejejjeje xD o sea, todo sea por la bendita semana santa :) un beso para todos los que leen el fic y que tengan una feliz pascuaa! ;) besos


	15. Secuestrada

**15) Secuestrada**

Pasaron dos horas y nada sucedía… ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y Hermione moría de hipotermia; el frío iba lentamente carcomiendo su cuerpo al punto de que sus extremidades estaban tan congeladas que no se quedaba ahí por gusto, sino que porque no podía moverse. _Mejor así _pensó ella No _tendré oportunidad de retractarme_.

La noche finalmente cayó sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y la castaña llevaba más de seis horas en la misma banca, recostada, muriendo de frío, con los labios azules y la piel comenzando a partírsele.

De pronto, un frío aún mayor le recorrió el cuerpo, como si hubieran abierto una ventana… pero no habían ventanas al aire libre… entonces que podía ser?

Sintió luego un respirar agitado… era sin duda un dementor, y ahora la estaba levantando. Parecía que la chica fuera levitando, y ahora entendía todo; Dumbledore les estaba regalando el trabajo para custodiar el castillo, y si atacaban de día, podían ser vistos y desterrados. Hermione no podía creer que estaba pensando en todas estas estupideces mientras un dementor estaba transportándola a quien sabe donde para darle el beso, o quizás no se lo de… nadie sabía, ni siquiera ella que por lo general tenía respuestas para todo. Notó como lentamente se elevaba sobre la blanca nieve y como la criatura no hacía ni una huella en ella.

De pronto, todo fue haciéndose más negro… más negro… más negro…

* * *

wuju... este fue más corto que el anterior... pero fue para darle cuota de suspenso... POM POM POMMMM! jejejeje... besos!


	16. Un regalo de navidad parte 1

**16) Un regalo de navidad (parte 1)**

Hermione notó como se iban introduciendo dentro de una cueva que ella nunca antes había notado cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y no tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, y de porque el dementor no le había dado el beso de la muerte como era costumbre.

De pronto, el dementor la bajó a tierra firme y la colocó dentro de lo que parecía una jaula bastante espaciosa y luego se fue. ¿Porque un dementor encerraría a alguien¿Porque no sólo le daba el beso y ya? No era muy difícil, y además era su pasatiempo favorito. Debía de haber una razón oculta pero esa sería otra de las miles de preguntas que no podría responder en ese minuto, en lo único que se preocupaba ahora era de encontrar a Ron sano y salvo… pero no lo veía por ningún lado, tendría que pararse para buscarlo…

Hermione trató de moverse, pero lo único que consiguió fue revolcarse. Su cuerpo estaba tan helado que no podía mover un solo músculo.

Harry estaba en el castillo bajo la fogata tratando de consolar a Ginny que no había parado de llorar en todo el día. Aunque no lo demostrara siempre, ella sí quería a su hermano, y lo quería mucho. Era inevitable para ella pensar que podía estar muerto, y aprovechaba de derramar las lágrimas que hace tiempo contenía contra la persona que ahora lo consolaba.

_Mejor Ginny?_ – preuntó Harry a la chica en tono paternal

_No puedo estar mejor Harry! Es imposible! Como puedo tranquilizarme!._

_Bueno, Hermy no ha vuelto aún, asi que debe haber encontrado más pistas creo yo…_

_O puede haberle pasado lo mismo que a mi hermano! Porque no vamos a buscarlos Harry? Porfavor! Porfavor!_ – la pelirroja estaba arrodillada sobre el chico de ojos esmeralda.

_No podemos Ginny… en serio que no… no seas tan negativa, pensemos en que todo saldrá bien, como siempre._

_Es… esta bien Harry… pero aún no puedo animarme… y creo que… no podré hacerlo nunca si mi hermano y hermy no aparecen…_

_Claro que podrás!_ – dijo Harry – _Es más, voy a animarte ahora… vamos a abrir tus regalos, que yo ya abrí los míos._

_Es… está bien _– dijo la chica.

Harry y Ginny se encaminaron a la pieza de la chica en donde estaban sus regalos. Los habían corrido de la sala común para que nadie los "robara", a pesar de que sólo los Slytherins hacían eso. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que Harry le había puesto en secreto su regalo por lo que esbozó una sonrisa… pero ella ahora no tenía nada para él…

_Haber, veamos, te ayudo a desenvolverlos?_ – dijo Harry

_Bueno, bueno… gracias Harry…_

_No hay problema Ginny _– dijo este, y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, se sonrojó.

_Hmmm veamos… _- comenzó Harry – _aquí tienes unos Jeans nuevos de tus padres…_

_Oh… estan… originales… pero… rayos… nunca pueden atinarle a mis gustos… tendré que transformarlos con un hechizo como la última vez…_

_Hmmm… de tus tíos, ranas de chocolate_ – continúo Harry – _de Hermy, una polera y un libro de modas, de Ron…_

Harry había metido la pata al mencionar a Ron, Ginny de nuevo largo en llanto y no pudo contenerse ni siquiera con los abrazos de Harry o con el perfume que le había regalado su hermano. Ahora lo extrañaba más que nunca.

_Ginny, por favor no llores, que me da pena a mí también_ – dijo Harry

_Está bien…_ - dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos – _trataré de no hacerlo denuevo… haber… veamos más distracciones… regalos de quienes quedan?_

_Veamos… Seamus, Dean y Neville te enviaron un regalo en conjunto, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Fred y George, Charlie y Bill, Percy… y creo que esos son todos._

_En serio? No queda nadie por ahí olvidado?_ – preguntó Ginny esperanzada

_Ah si… queda un regalo_

_Mira tu… y de quien es?_ – preguntó aún más esperanzada Ginny

_De tu tía Irma_

_Y… esos son todos?_

_Si…_ - dijo Harry buscando más sin éxito – _porque, querías más regalos aún?_

_S… o sea NO! O sea… esperaba el regalo de alguien…_

_Ah si? Y de quién?_ – Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que Harry fuera tan ingenuo

_Tu… Tuyo Harry_

_Mío?_

_Si, pensé que te importaba, pero veo que no; le compraste regalo a todos tus amigos menos a mi… acaso ya no somos los amigos de antes?_

_De que hablas Ginny… claro que lo…_

_Pero entonces… porque no me compraste nada?_

_Porque…_ - comenzó Harry nervioso– _porque no puedo darte nada sin antes… hacer algo…_

_Que cosa?_

_Esto…_

Harry puso la mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron por primera vez desde que se conocían. Ginny le correspondió el beso y puso una mano en el cuello del chico y otra en el cabello del mismo; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… era un sueño, uno que ella tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad. El beso era tan dulce, tan tierno, no podía creer que Harry besara tan bien.

El chico la tiró suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, pero sin signos de querer hacer nada más, lo que sorprendió a la pelirroja y separó el beso de inmediato ante un estupefacto Harry.

_Lo… lo siento_ – dijo él separándose de la pelirroja rojo como un tomate – _pero… es que me gustas en serio Ginny… nunca había sentido esto por nadie…_

_En… en serio?_

_En serio_ – dijo el con una sonrisita, de esas que derretían a la chica

_Pe… pero entonces… porque no me compraste nada?_

_Nadie dijo eso…_ - dijo Harry sacando una caja negra de su bolsillo y aventándosela a la chica –_ feliz navidad Ginny_

_Es… es…_

Dentro de la caja (ahora abierta) se encontraba un collar hermoso que Ginny había visto en el aparador hace años y que le había dicho a Hermione que no tenía dinero para comprarlo. Hermione se rió ante este comentario y le dijo a su amiga que sólo los hombres compraban ese collar a las mujeres, porque estaba encantado para cambiar de color dependiendo de cuanto te ame la persona que te lo entrega.

_Pero… como supiste que yo lo…_

_Quería?_ – completó Harry –_ no es difícil saberlo cuando tu mejor amiga es también la mía._

_Pero… es muy caro… no tenías porque comprarlo… esto sólo le compran los magos a las brujas cuando les quieren proponer matrimonio y para que la unión sagrada sea para toda la vida y…_

Ginny no alcanzó a terminar y Harry ya le había dado un tierno y corto beso en los labios otra vez. Luego se separaron y Harry puso el collar en el cuello de la pelirroja.

_Ginny… quizás no estemos en edad de casarnos… pero… quiero que estemos unidos para siempre; no soportaría mi vida sin ti._

La chica se sorprendió mucho al oír al castaño decir esto, la verdad, es que siempre pensó que Harry era un maniaco sexual por las aventuras que contaba Ron de él, pero no iba a preguntarle eso…

_Pa… para siempre?_ – preguntó ella sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos

_Si Ginny… yo… estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace ya dos meses y… quieres?... ser mi?... argg!... Ginny: quieres ser mi novia?_

_Que crees tu tontito?_ – dijo Ginny abrazándolo y descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho – _por supuesto que si_

Harry sonrió como nunca antes y siguió abrazando a la chica dulcemente. Sintió que podía morir feliz.

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente al chico y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, pero este beso era ahora más comprometedor que el otro… ahora eran novios.

Por ahora para Ginny, será un misterio el porque Harry cambió tanto, pero no se preocupaba; tenía toda una vida para preguntárselo.

* * *

Owwww... ya era hora xD jejejeje... un beso pa todos denuevo n.n que tengan feliiiiiices pascuas :D 


	17. Un regalo de navidad parte 2

**17) Un regalo de navidad (parte 2)**

_Ron! RONN!_

Hermione gritaba a todo pulmón, o por lo menos a todo el pulmón que le quedaba; pero sólo resonaba su eco en las paredes de la cueva y nadie respondía. Podría Ron estar muerto? De todas formas ella lo estaría tarde o temprano si había llegado a parar ahí, pero sólo deseaba que el pelirrojo estuviera bien; sano y salvo.

_RON! RON! SI ME ESCUCHAS PORFAVOR DI ALGO!_

El silencio respondía por sí mismo… Ron no podía oírla, y Hermione estaba congelada a más no poder y no podía moverse para buscarlo, se rompería todos los huesos.

Valía la pena hacer el sacrificio por él, pensó la chica: Hermione se levantó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que sus huesos se trizaban y comenzó a abrirse paso a través de la caverna.

_Y que hay de mí regalo?_ – preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras esta reposaba sobre su regazo. La chica se sintió palidecer.

_Ehmm… Harry… me vas a odiar si te digo esto pero…_

_Pero…_

_Hmm… estaba tan enojada porque no me habías comprado nada que… bueno…_

_Rompiste mi regalo?_

_No, no lo rompí _– dijo Ginny – _lo… desgarré…_

_Que? En serio? Donde est�?_

_Por aquí…_ - Ginny se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió al dorso de la cama de una de sus compañeras de cuarto y descubrió la bufanda de los Chuddley Cannons echa pedazos.

_Ese era mi regalo? –_ dijo Harry con tono lastimero

_Ehmm… si, de todas formas no te iba a gustar…_

_Pero… si es hermosa! Siempre había querido una bufanda de los Chuddley Cannons y siempre la veía en el aparador de la tienda de Quidditch…_

_Es por eso que te la compré… pero como ves… ahora sólo quedan pedacitos._

_Hmmm… quizás no _– dijo Harry con tono picaron y sacando su varita – _Reparo!_

La bufanda por unos instantes cobró vida y comenzó a tejerse sola nuevamente. Ginny pensaba como no se le había ocurrido hacer eso antes (n/a: xD T.T)

_Ok, ya esta_ – dijo Harry – _se ve muy linda toda ensamblada, gracias_ – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

_No hay de que Harry… pero tu regalo es mucho más lindo que el mío…_

_Tu ya me diste el regalo más lindo del mundo al decirme que sí… y esto agranda mucho más el regalo que me diste._

Ginny se sonrió para si misma; no podía creer que después de siete años finalmente tenía a Harry Potter.

Hermione se afirmaba sobre las paredes de la caverna para evitar caer. Podía ver su aliento, hacía mucho frío, y a medida que avanzaba hacía mucho más.

_Ron! Responde Ron!_ – seguía gritando Hermione casi sin fuerzas – _Por favor responde! Haré lo que sea! Ron!_

Pero no hubo respuesta nuevamente; Ron estaba o muy lejos o muerto, no cabía otra alternativa, pero sin embargo la chica siguió avanzando por la cueva. No se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente… había llegado muy lejos para volver.

De pronto Hermione se tropezó y se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya no le respondían, era como si le hubieran amputado las extremidades. Y sumida en pánico, comenzó a llorar.

_Si… si tan sólo no me hubiera enojado con él, esto no habría pasado… dios mío que voy a hacer… como voy a encarar esto? Como voy a vivir sin una de las personas que más me importa en este mundo? _- pensó la chica en voz alta

_No lo sé_ – respondió una voz susurrante y quebradiza unos pocos metros más allá de ella – _quizás deberías preguntarle tu misma_

No podía ser… en sus últimos intentos por agarrar su varita gritó "Lumos" y un destello luminoso se escapó de ella, descubriendo a un chico pecoso de cabello rojo alborotado que yacía sobre el suelo y se veía aún más congelado que ella.

* * *

Ok, ok... me volé con los capitulos hoy... creo que he subido como 5... pero quiero terminar la historia rapido para no tener que estar actualizando de a poco cada fds y para empezar una historia nueva xD jejejeje

Hoy recibí mi primer comentario "malo" acerca del fic, lo que me bajó un poco, pero eso no significa que no seguiré escribiendo... ah! y querpia darle las gracias a tres personas la 1era (masificada) es a toda la gente que deja reviews... en serio que gracias. La segunda es para Walter Noack (ReTLaW) quien me ayudó a comenzar la historia y que además es uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre la lee... te quiero mucho. Y la 3a persona, es a OTRO amigo que nunca deja reviews pero que sin embargo me deja sus comentarios en el msn T.T Bueh, no te culpo JAMES DANIEL ARGO CHAVEZ pero si pasas denuevo... tendras que hacerlo! xD besos para todosssss!

**principita**


	18. Un regalo especial de navidad

**18) Un regalo especial de navidad**

_Tienes suerte_ – dijo Ron arrastrándose por el piso – _yo ni siquiera con suerte alcanzo a agarrar mi varita…_

_Ron! Estás bien?_

_Si bien se puede llamar a esto… creo que sí…_

_Pero… no estas enojado conmigo? _– preguntó la chica de cabellos alborotados

_Como voy a estarlo en momentos como este! _–dijo Ron irritándose un poco – _ah! Por cierto… no se te ocurrió usar el hechizo "incendio" para prender fuego y calentarte? Hubiera sido una buena alternativa... no?_

Incluso en momentos como ese, Ron no podía olvidar la rivalidad que tenía con la chica y hacía comentarios sarcásticos, pero por lo menos Hermione lo aplicó y con el hechizo que el pelirrojo le había recordado, prendió un pequeño fuego.

_Dios mío… esto no puede ser…_

_Que pasa?_ – preguntó Ron

_La caverna está tan fría que apenas puedo hacer fuego temporal para menos de una persona cada vez…_

_Eso significa… que no me podrás descongelar a mí?_

_No puedo descongelarte si no me descongelo yo primero_ – dijo Hermione como pensando en voz alta – _así que esperaré descongelarme e iré por ti, de acuerdo?_

Ron sólo pudo asentir despacio. Su cuerpo ya estaba casi inerte y el frío era cada vez más extremo. Hermione debió haber dicho casi 50 hechizos "incendio" en el intertanto para poder descongelarse.

_Ahora voy para allá Ron_ – dijo la chica

Pero no alcanzó a llegar… su varita se había quedado atascada entre la túnica y el suelo y se había roto al mismo tiempo que la chica tropezaba con los restos de ella. Que voy a hacer ahora? Como voy a descongelar a Ron? Pensó Hermione. A esas alturas, Ron ya no hablaba, estaba prácticamente muerto, y si se seguía exponiendo al frío seguiría muriendo. Hermione tenía que hacer algo, y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo donde el pelirrojo y trató de llevarlo a la salida… pero no había salida visible. Entonces se sentaron donde el camino terminaba y la chica abrazaba al chico con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de proporcionarle calor.

_He… Hermione…_

_Que pasa Ron? _– preguntó Hermione en un tono desquiciado y preocupado a la vez.

_Nos… nos congelamos_

_Sí, lo se…_ - dijo la chica notando como sus piernas volvían a congelarse – _pero no podemos salir aún Ron… estamos… atrapados aquí… no veo la salida…_

_Y… si todo esto pasó por algo Herms?_

_Eh?_

_Si… Quizás te debía una disculpa… y aparentemente Seamus te contó que yo no me… acosté contigo_ – los labios de Ron comenzaban a volverse azules como sus ojos – _y nunca lo hubiera hecho…_

_Y como te resististe a… tus impulsos de hombre entonces?_

_Porque no fue sólo eso…_

_Ron… yo de verdad lo siento… no debí haber desconfiado de ti… tu eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho… no debí haber pensado que tú…_

_Que yo te hubiera decepcionado? Nunca lo haría Hermy, tu lo sabes…_

_Bueno… pero en ese momento no lo sabía… estaba muy confundida…_

_Confundida? Porque?_

_Porque… porque descubrí que me enamoré de ti Ron… y lo descubrí muy tarde, por eso estaba confundida, por eso no quise creerte..._

Ron parecía estar muerto. No se movía ni pestañeaba, pero eso era un típico silencio entre ambos cuando discutían o hablaban de algo serio, sólo que ahora el pelirrojo estaba congelado. El chico la miraba estupefacta mientras ella pronunciaba esas palabras.

_En… en serio?_ – preguntó el chico

_Si… es en serio… y quizás por eso siempre me porté tan tonta contigo…_

_Hermione, tú no eres tonta. Eres la bruja más inteligente que he conocido..._ – la chica se sonrojó ante este comentario y el pelirrojo notó como sus mejillas irradiaban calor.

_Hermy!_ – gritó Ron apenas – _cuando te sonrojas… siento calor…_

_Pero ahora no podré sonrojarme más Ron, si no me hubieras dicho eso, quizás podría hacerlo de nuevo (n/a: es un hecho conocido que cuando te hacen notar algo, lo más probable es que no lo vuelvan a hacer… si lo se, parezco una cerebrito xD)… debemos buscar calor de otra forma..._

Apenas Hermione dijo eso, Ron reunió sus últimas fuerzas para acercarse más a la cara de la chica hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos como si nada más en el mundo importara. El chico le tomó el mentón a la chica y le dio un breve beso en los labios, que hubiera sido más largo de no ser porque Hermione lo separó de ella.

_Ron… me haces daño… te acabo de decir que estoy enamorada de ti y… tú sólo me utilizas para generar calor_

_No te estoy utilizando…_

_Entonces… porque lo hiciste?_

_Porque… yo también… en serio… estoy enamorado de ti..._

Fue Hermione quien esta vez se acercó al pelirrojo que estaba ya un poco sonrojado y le dio otro varios besos cortos en los labios y luego, esos besos pasaron a ser más intensos cada vez, uniéndose en uno largo y tierno que duró varios minutos. Ambos chicos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, y de cómo 7 años de amistad se resumieron en ese momento; en un beso que no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

* * *

wujuuu! al finnnnnn! ya era hora... pom pom pommmmmmm... un beso pa todos los que postean (o dejan reviews, es lo mismo xD).

**principita**

p.d: descubrí a un amigo mío que es IGUAL a Ron weasley! si le pones el pelo anaranjado sería el clon! xD jejejeje es demasiado lindo n.n'... pero es un año menor que yo (tengo 17, el tiene 16) ahhhhh! (suspiro de fanatica xD).


	19. Capítulo Final: Eusebio Salonius

**19) Capítulo Final: Eusebio Salonius**

Ambos chicos deseaban quedarse ahí para siempre, pero debían volver al castillo, la gente estaba preocupada por ellos. El único problema era, que no había forma posible de salir.

_Como vamos a salir ahora Ron?_

_No tengo idea, traté muchas veces de salir antes de que me congelara…_

_Pero ahora no estás congelado, o si?_

_Menos que antes_ – Ron le dio un beso corto a la chica denuevo – _y ahora menos que menos que antes_ – le volvió a dar un beso – _y ahora menos que menos que menos que…_

_Ron! Esto no es un juego! _– dijo Hermione entre risitas

_Lo siento, lo siento… no volverá a suceder… ahora… que vamos a hacer?_

_No tengo la menor idea Ron… de partida, tampoco sé porque los dementores no nos dieron el beso…_

_Porque si nos dejaban sin alma, apareceríamos como fantasmas en Hogwarts… ellos esperan a tener víctimas encerradas para que cuando acabe su labor de custodiar el castillo puedan llevárselas y darles el beso._

_Tiene sentido… pero como supiste eso?_

_No lo sé… lo deduje… pero eso es lo que creo…_

_Dios mío! Como vamos a salir de aquí?_ –gritó Hermione desesperada – _Haré cualquier cosa, lo juro!_

En ese minuto, un espectro fantasmagórico cruzó las paredes de la caverna dirigiéndose a donde estaban los dos chicos. Ambos lo miraron petrificado pensando que estaban solos en la cueva, pero al parecer nunca fue así.

_Dios Santo!_ – dijo el espectro – _Chica, gritas tan fuerte que podrías despertar a los muertos con ese vozarrón que tienes…_

_Qui… quien es usted?_ – preguntó Ron

_Yo soy Eusebio Salonius, primer profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Hogwarts…_

_Pero… dijeron que usted había desaparecido…_ - dijo Hermione.

_Pues claro que desaparecí… de la faz de la tierra… no me ves como fantasma niña? Pero a mi no me trajeron los dementores, en ese tiempo ellos aún custodiaban sólo la prisión de Azkaban, yo vine aquí para buscar un musgo que cobraba vida ante las personas más cobardes… iba a ser famoso, ese musgo aún no tenía nombre, PODRÍAN HASTA HABERLE PUESTO EL MÍO! Pero comencé a congelarme como ustedes y no tuve tiempo de agarrar la varita y menos de encontrar la salida. Pasé el resto de mis días en esta cueva sin nada más que comer que mis propias uñas_ – Ron y Hermione le miraron las manos al hombre, las cuales estaban carcomidas a más no poder – _y si no hubiera sido porque descubrí la salida en forma de fantasma, no hubiera muerto, y quizás seguiría dando clases en Hogwarts… y a propósito de Hogwarts, sigue la profesora McGonagall ahí?_

_Si, es nuestra jefa de casa ahora_ – respondió Hermione – _pero dígame…_

_Ah! La profesora McGonagall_ – dijo en suspiros el espectro – _recuerdo su negra cabellera, sus ojos verdes… su nariz perfectamente alineada…_

_Quizás así pudo haber sido antes_ – dijo Ron – _pero ahora está canosa y sus ojos verdes se han ido opacando… y no estoy seguro de que su nariz sea tan hermosa..._

El espectro le lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada fulminante, a lo que Hermione lo interrumpió para romper el silencio.

_Disculpe a Ron, señor Salonius_ – dijo Hermione – _pero estamos desesperados por salir de aquí y decimos cualquier cosa estúpida _– Ron la miró ofendido, pero la chica le dio un puntapié.

_Si estaban tan desesperados por salir de aquí… deberían haber buscado la salida en vez de estarse besuqueando aquí dentro_ – Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron a más no poder – _pero fue una buena forma de emanarse calor cierto?_ – ambos chicos seguían sonrojados – _vamos! Les diré como salir de aquí si ustedes me prometen algo._

_Lo que sea_ – dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

_Que le entreguen_ – el espectro sacó algo de su bolsillo – _esta carta a la profesora McGonagall, que escribí cuando estaba muriendo… lo harán?_

_Claro _– dijo Hermione cuando el espectro le aventó la carta –_ nosotros personalmente se la entregaremos._

_Oh! Muchas gracias niños!_ – dijo el fantasma con una sonrisa – _no saben cuanto se los agradezco…_

_Y ahora… donde esta la salida?_ – preguntó Ron impaciente.

_Oh, claro, la salida… bueno… sigan esas piedras color escarlata (lo siento, pero mis uñas sangraron mucho incluso después de ser fantasma) y encontrarán la puerta de la celda, ahí solo deben decir el hechizo "alohomora" y estarán al borde de la cueva… sigan su camino hasta Hogwarts y salten el muro para evitar ser vistos por los dementores. Bien, mi trabajo está hecho, es hora de irme._

_Espere Señor Salonius!_ – dijo Hermione –_ no tenemos varita; Ron dejó la suya en el castillo y la mía se rompió aquí… no existe otra salida?_

_Temo que no… pero pueden ocupar mi varita si gusta_n – el espíritu les aventó un trozo de madera que estaba en el suelo – _8 pulgadas, cola de unicornio, una de las mejores varitas entonces existentes en el mercado… bien, mi trabajo aquí está hecho, es hora de partir… recuerden el encargo que les envío…_

_Lo recordaremos_ – dijo Hermione – _gracias_

_Gracias a ti… eh… como te llamas?_

_Hermione Granger señor_

_…Hermione. Lindo nombre _– la chica se sonrojó – _Nos veremos nuevamente algún día. Adios!_

_Adios!_ – dijeron los dos al unísono y partieron en dirección opuesta al fantasma.

Llevaban ya un buen rato de seguir las piedras ensangrentadas y aún no llegaban a la salida. El camino era bastante largo si debían admitirlo ellos mismos. Llevaban cerca de media hora de caminar sin descanso, ambos abrazados para evitar el frío, cuando Ron divisó la luz que se colaba por entre una puerta con barrotes y como diez candados.

_Vamos Hermione, di el hechizo_ – dijo Ron

_Pe.. pero… no creo que pueda hacerlo… me estoy congelando_ – Ron le dio un beso que duró mucho tiempo para que la chica pudiera por fin descongelarse y pronunciar el hechizo.

_Alohomora!_

Simultáneamente, los diez candados comenzaron a abrirse uno por uno y abriéndose paso, ambos chicos salieron para ver por primera vez en 18 horas, la luz del sol en todo su esplendor.

_Ok… será muy difícil burlar a los dementores, así que podríamos saltar al lago directamente…_

_Y congelarnos Ron?_ – dijo Hermione – _yo opino que deberíamos cruzar por la pared, de todas maneras es de día y si los dementores nos ven, no pueden hacer nada porque Dumbledore tiene un ojo sobre ellos cuando está despierto._

_Buena idea_ – Ron la abrazó fuertemente –_ bien, tu subes primero y luego me ayudas a subir a mí._

_De acuerdo_ – dijo Hermione.

Ron aventó a la chica por sobre la muralla y ella, una vez arriba, ayudó a Ron a cruzar el umbral. Por suerte, los dementores no pudieron verlos ni olerlos, ya que hicieron esto bastante lejos del lugar en donde ellos custodiaban.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr con todo lo que daban sus piernas al interior del castillo para estar sanos y salvos, lejos de la amenaza.

Harry y Ginny fueron corriendo donde ellos, para sorpresa de Ron y Hermione, ya que nadie debería saber que ya habían vuelto. Sus caminos se unieron en la misma banca que los dos chicos habían desaparecido.

Ginny abrazó a su hermano y a su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo, y luego Harry hizo lo mismo.

_Donde estaban? Estábamos preocupados por ustedes_. – dijo Ginny molesta

_Es una larga historia_ – dijo Ron a su hermana pequeña – _pero por suerte no se convirtió en una historia aún más larga_ – terminó entre risas.

_No es gracioso Ron, pensábamos que estaban muertos_ – dijo Harry

_Y como supieron que estábamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts?_ – preguntó Hermione.

_Gracias a una pequeña hoja de papel llamada "Mapa del Merodeador" mi querida amiga_ – dijo Harry – _lo recuerdas?_

Los cuatro chicos se echaron a reír y volvieron a abrazarse una vez más. La nieve cubría lentamente el castillo de Hogwarts mientras ellos volvían a entrar rebosantes de alegría: había sido una aventura única que cada uno de ellos recordaría por siempre…

**FINITO**

**20) EPÍLOGO**

Meses después, después de un atareado día de clases, Minerva McGonagall regresaba a su despacho con los dedos de los pies doliéndole más que nunca. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio de los últimos años y sus ojos reflejaban su ceguera temporal. En su forma felina se acurrucó en su escritorio esperando que el sueño la invadiera cuando descubrió una carta cerca del cajón.

_Qué es esto?_ Se preguntó Minerva. Era definitivamente un carta antigua, envuelta en un sobre roñoso y descuidado. La profesora de transformaciones volvió a adquirir su forma humana para abrir el sobre y leerlo.

_Querida Minerva:_ -comenzaba la carta-

_La obsesión por el musgo que me impulsaste a buscar, me está trayendo finalmente a la muerte. No pensé que mi obsesión por ser famoso me ha traído consecuencias negativas, y el no poder ver tu rostro una última vez será una de ellas._

_Si alguna vez lees esta carta, significará que yo ya estoy muerto y que además no encontré lo que tú tanto me impulsaste a buscar._

_Te amo mucho mi algodón de azúcar, espero que no me olvides._

_Eusebio Salonius._

McGonagall se echó a reir… como habría llegado esa carta ahí? Tanto tiempo que había pasado desde que había mandado a un hombre a buscar un musgo especial que nunca existió para deshacerse de él, y después de tantos años aparecía esa carta en su escritorio como si nada.

La profesora volvió a su forma de gato para descansar nuevamente sobre su escritorio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas de que nadie se enterará que fue ella quien mató al profesor Salonius.

* * *

**El último capítulo y le incluí un epílogo medio raro :S jejejeje... espero que les haya gustado, fue un placer haber escrito para ustedes gente... ´he estado pensando en escribir otra historia... pero seran varios cuentos en uno, para que nadie se enoje por las parejas que hago... tendra cuotas de humor y todo pero QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO QUE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS SON RON Y HERMIONE, asi que no se enojen si pongo un Hermione-Draco, un Hermione-Harry, un Ron-Luna (yiaaajjjj! xD).**

**Un beso a todos, y nuevamente muchas gracias n.n**

**principita**


End file.
